RrB and River Friends Matter
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: This is a story about a girl who meets the Rowdyrude Boys and helps them from time to time when they fight. But when they are fighting or run into the Powerpunk Girls, she always fights them by herself because so is so stubborn and independent. She wants to avenge her little brother that they killed in a plane crash. She also has a deep dark secret that has been living inside her.
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

RrB and River- Friends Matter

by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 1: New Girl

-This is about a girl who starts going to Crescent Rust High. She doesn't have a home but she manages to live pretty good. She meets the Rowdyrude Boys & becomes their friend.

-It was almost 6 in the morning when a girl flew past a school. Her hair was light pink & she was wearing a light purple dress. Her name was River when she was transformed, hername was Doiichi Asoke, & her nickname was Bomb. She was being chased by 3 girls called the Powerpunk Girls, Berserk, Brute, & Brat. River went behind a building. When the punks followed her, she disappeared.

-Brat: -looks around- Where did she go this time?

-Brute: -looks at her sister- Who cares? She's gone.

-Berserk: Let's go home.

-They flew away. Little did they know that River didn't disappear, she just stopped flying.

-Doiichi: -looks at them flying away- Well, that was easier than yesterday. -looks at the time- I better get to school. I don't want to be late on my first day of school.

-She started to ran to Crescent Rust High as fast has she could. When she got there, she got her class schedule & went to her first class. She was introduced to the class & sat in front of a boy who was wearing a green shirt with a star on it.

-Teacher: -writing on the chalkboard- Okay, so where are the electrons found? -she looked around the class, then picked Doiichi-

-Doiichi: Um, outside of the nucleus?

-Teacher: That is correct. -she started writing on the board again-

-Doiichi: *thinking* This is even more boring then I thought it would be. Lunch better be fun or I'll die of boredom. *thinking* -looks out the window-

-The bell rang & everyone went to their next class. Class went by fast & soon it was lunch time. River got in line for food. She got a sandwich & a piece of apple pie. She went to sit down at a table. She was about to take a bit out of her sandwich when a boy sat down in front of her.

-Doiichi: -looks at the boy- Is there something I can help you with? -the boy shakes his head- Your in my Science class, sits behind me? -the boy nods-she raises an eyebrow- Mind telling me your name?

-Makoto: -smiles- My name is Makoto Kaiser. -eats a cookie-

-Doiichi: My name's Doiichi Asoke. -takes a bite out of sandwich- Did you get anything to eat? -Makoto nods-another boy sits down next to Raze-

-Makoto: Daiichi! -hugs the boy-

-Doiichi: Is anyone else going to join you? -another boy sits down by Raze- Spook to soon.

-Daiichi: -looks at Doiichi- I'm guessing your the new girl. -she nods- I'm Dairei Roux Daiichi.

-Miharu: I'm Miharu Ricci. -licks ice cream cone-

-Doiichi: Cool. -finishes eating sandwich then starts to eat her pie- So do you guys always sit with a new kid or do you just take the risk to get to know them? -looks at them-

-Daiichi: Actually, it's just Makoto who loves to make friends. I hope he didn't bother you.

-Doiichi: No, he didn't. -her belt started to beep- Huh? -eats last piece of pie & stands up- I have to go. Bye. -throws away trash & runs outside-she looks around & flies into the air- Time to stop those punks from doing bad. But I don't want anyone to recognize me so I better change my look. -she pushes her belt & her outfit & hair changes- Time to fight!

-When she arrives at the store she finds the Punks about to arrest a little girl.

-River: -calls to them- Hey, Pucks! I'm back! -sticks tongue out at them-

-Brat: -looks at her- Why you little brat? I'm going to finish you off no matter what this time! -flies up to River & tries to hit her-

-River: -dodges her attacks- Wow! -yawns- This is kinda boring. I thought you would have at least tired harder to defeat me. -shruggs- SONIC YELL!

-Brat: -gets hit & falls to the ground- You brat!

-River: This isn't fun anymore. I guess coming to play with you guys today wasn't a good idea. -hears a scream- Huh? -see's Berserk about to get the little girl- Hey, let her go! -tries to get the girl but Brute hits her- Ahh! -rubs head- Hey, didn't anyone tell you, it's not fair to attack when someone's not paying attention?

-Brute: Nope. I was told to attack when someone's not paying attention. -attacks her again but misses-

-River: I don't have time to play! -flies down to Berserk but Brat & Brute grabbed her legs- Whet the-? Let go! -hears a ring- Ahh! -grabs her head, then looks at Brat & Brute- It's die time.

-Brat & Brute: -start laughing-

-River: -kicks the girls & hits them into a store- Have fun sleeping. -hears a ring again-holds head & screams- Who the hell is making that ring!? -see's Berserk flying away with the girl- Get back here! -flies after her-

-Berserk: Your too slow, Riv. -looks behind her- But since we're up so high, I guess I can hurt you now. -shots lasers at her-

-River: -gets hit in her legs & falls- Ahh! -tries to fly- Come on! come on, you stupid shoes! Fly! -can't fly- I guess I'm going to die on my first day of school!? Someone, help me! -closes her eyes-

-Someone catches her. She opens her eyes & looks at a boy with blonde hair.

-River: What happened? I thought I was going to die.

-Rave: Not on our watch. -lands on the ground- Are you okay, kid?

-River: -gets mad- I'm not a kid, if I was I wouldn't have been fighting the Punks.

-Rave: -puts River down on the sidewalk- Well, just stay here, unless you want to get hurt. -flies away to help 2 other boys-

-River: -crosses her arms- If he thinks I'm going to listen to him, he's wrong. -hits her shoes- Let's see if I can fly now.

-She stands up & flies into the sky. She flies up to the boys & Berserk.

-River: Hey, Berserk? Do you mind finishing our fight first? -smirks- Unless, your scared that you can't defeat me.

-Berserk: -smirks- Actually, I was going to fight you but you fell. But I wonder what you would do if I did this? -let's go of the girl-

-The girl screamed.

-River: No! -flies as fast as she could to catch the girl. she catches the girl- I gottcha, kid. -she lands on the ground & puts the girl down on the sidewalk- Run home as fast as you can.

-The girl started to run. River looked up & flew up to the others.

-River: Time to fight.

-Berserk: Maybe next time. -her sisters flew up to her side- We got to fly.

-Brat: Later, Riv.

-Brute: One last thing. -attacks River with everything she had-

-River: -about to fall out of the sky- Your still that weak, Brute. It's going to take more than that to get me out of the sky.

-Brute growls than leaves with her sisters. The boys go over to River.

-Rave: Hey, kid, are you okay?

-Rage: You look pretty bad right now.

-River: That's what every girl wants to hear. -her belt flashes- *thinking* Oh no. If I de-transform, I will pass out. I have to get down to the ground. *thinking*

-Raze: Hey, girl. You should rest. You look really hurt.

-River: They can't hurt me. They haven't even made me pass out once. That is, till-Now. -she passes out & falls towards the ground-

-Raze: I got her. -flies towards River & catches her- Uh, on second thought. Rage should take her. -hands her to Rage- She's bleeding.

-Rage: Come on, let's take her to our house. We can help her there.

-They fly off towards their house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rowdyrude Boys

RrB and River= Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 2: The Rowdyrude Boys

This is about a girl who meets the Rowdyrude boys & helps then defeat the Powerpunk Girls from time to time. She is very independent & stubborn so you tries to defeat the Powerpunks herself since so needs to get revenge on them for killing her little brother.

-It was almost 2 in the morning, when River woke up. She was all bandaged up from head to toe & she had de-transformed back into her clothes she had on at school. She sat up painfully & looked around.

-Doiichi: Where am I? -looks at her clothes- Well, there goes this pair of clothes. They always do this. -hears a knock on the door- Huh?

-Makoto: -opens the door & walks in- Are you okay? -rubs eyes-

-Doiichi: I-I'm fine. Sorry for waking you. -looks at him- Your Makoto, right? -he nods- Can you tell me where I am?

-Makoto: Your at Daiichi, Miharu, & Makoto's home. -sits on her bed- We found you on the sidewalk & you were pretty hurt. So we brought you here. You don't mind do you? -looks at her with sleepy eyes-

-Doiichi: -looks at Makoto & smiles- I don't mind. You should get some sleep.

-Makoto: I can't. I had a nightmare & Miharu's in Daiichi's bed.

-Doiichi: Why isn't he in his bed?

-Makoto: Your in it. -points to her- We don't have a extra room or bed so we put you in here. -looks at her clothes- Do you have an extra pair of clothes?

-Doiichi: -looks at her clothes- Uh, I think so.

-Her clothes were ripped & torn. The sleeves weren't long anymore, her dress had cuts on it, & the bottom had pieces missing from it. She was kinda embarrassed.

-Makoto: Don't worry, you can borrow my clothes till you can go home & change. -smiles-

-Doiichi: Yeah. -looks down- Go home.

-Makoto went back to his room after awhile & fell asleep. Doiichi fell asleep as well, but woke up before everyone else & left. The boys woke up around 6.

-Daiichi: -checks on River- Huh? She left?

-Makoto: She was up a few hours ago. She looked sad about something. -rubs eyes- But I don't think that that girl was the one we helped yesterday. She looked like the new girl, Doiichi.

-Bruise: So you think a normal girl like her is secretly has superpowers & fights the Punks all the time? -Makoto nods- That's impossible.

-Daiichi: Well, let's just get to school.

-They get to school. When they get there, they look around for Doiichi but can't find her. She wasn't in class or at lunch either. The boys ate lunch until their belts started to beep & flash.

-Miharu: -looks at his belt- It's the girl from yesterday. She's fighting the Punks again. -looks at Daiichi & Makoto- Should we go save her butt again?

-Daiichi: It's the nice thing to do. -stands up & throws away his trash- Come on.

-Miharu & Makoto do the same thing. The head outside. When they get outside, they look around & make sure no one is around, then they transformed.

-Raze: Come on, let's go help her. -looks at his brothers-

-They agree & fly off towards River.

-Near a Playground-

-River: What's with you & children this week? -looks at the Punks-

-Berserk: We just want to remember what happened 5 years ago, that's all.

-River: -gasps-

-Brat: So you do remember. I thought you would have forgotten it by now. -looks at River-

-The boys showed up & saw River looking like she was about to cry. The Punks were laughing at her.

-Rage: -yells- Hey, Pucks!? Think you can take us on!?

-The Punks stopped laughing at River & looked at the boys. River looked at them as well.

-Brute: Well well well. If it isn't the Rowdyrude Boys. -snickers- Came back for another beating I see.

-Berserk: -shrugs- Well, were busy with this girl here, so maybe later. -looks at River- So River you do remember don't you?

-Brat: The plane crash? The one that you & your brother were on?

-Brute: How you tried to save your 5 year old baby brother? What was his name again? Chiro? Zero? -looked at River- Do you remember his name?

-River: Hero! -looks at the Punks- His name was Hero! My baby brother! He just turned 5 & you took him away from me! He was all I had left as family!

-Brat: Well, boo-woo. -rubs eyes like she's crying then stops- Tough luck, girl. In this town, anything can & will happen. Get over it.

-Bruise: Okay. I don't know what's going on, but when's the fight going to start!? -waves spiked bat up & down-

-River: -takes out hammer- It's not going to start, it's going to end. -swings hammer- Sonic Boom!

-She hits the Punks & the go flying though the sir & smashing into 3 buildings & 2 trucks.

-River: -whinces- That's going to hurt in the morning. -puts hammer away- Later, losers.

-Rage, Raze, & Bruise: -looking at River- Wow!

-River: -turns around & looks at the boys- So your the Rowdyrude Boys, eh? -they nod-she looks at Raze- *thinking* He looks just like Hero. *thinking* I'm River. Jomo Momo sent me to help you boys out. I was kinda forced because I told him I work alone, but he said I had to.

-Rage: You know him?

-River: -nods- He has been helping me train for 3 years. He also as taken care of me & gave me a home. I am where I am today because of Monkey Breathe. He wanted me to come here & help the Rowdyrude Boys fight, but I kept running into the Punks instead. -shrugs- He doesn't give really good directions.

-Raze: But you were at our house last night, then left. Why?

-River: Needed to change clothes. Plus, I had to keep who I really was a secret. -looks at Bruise- You should put the bat away before you poke someone's eye out.

-Bruise: That's the point of the spikes! -puts bat away-

-River: I know almost everything about you guys. The blue one is Rave. -points at him- The green one is Raze. -points at him- The red one is the leader Rage. -points at him- Monkey Butt gave me your information but not your address. -shrugs- So I was having trouble finding you.

-Bruise: Stalker much. -crosses arms-

-River: I guess you can say that. -smiles- Well, I'm not staying here, so I'm going to be leaving. Later, boys. -about to fly off-

-Raze: Wait! -grabs her arm-

-Rage: Raze, what are you doing? -looks at Raze-

-Raze: -ignores him-looks at River- You don't have to go.

-River: -looks at Raze-she saw her little brother, Hero, on Raze's face- Huh? You look just like him.

-Bruise: Raze, let her go. If she doesn't want to stay she doesn't have to. -looks at Raze & River-

-Raze: -still holding her arm- Please don't go.

-River looked at Raze & smiled. She put her hand that was free on his head & ruffled his hair making him smile.

-River: I guess I can stay a little more. -smiles-

-Raze let go of her arm & gave her a hug. 


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed

This is about a girl who meets the Rowdyrude Boys. She helps them from time to time with fights. But she is so stubborn & independent that when they fight the Powerpunk Girls she fights them by herself because she wants revenge for what they did to her little brother.

-It was a little past 9 & River was still with the Rowdyrude's. They hadn't de-transformed & neither did River. She was about to leave when Rage stopped her.

-"Hey, if you want, you can stay the night again. You can use Rave's room." Rage said. He was standing behind her holding a book in his right hand.

-"Why the hell is my room being taken from me by a girl!?" yelled Bruise. He stood up & got out his spiked bat.

-River took out a Yo-yo & used it to grab his bat. "If you don't calm down, you won't get your bat back, Bruise." she said with a grin. The boys looked at her. "Don't even ask. Thanks for the offer, but I have to go see my brother. Nights the only time I can see & talk to him." She said. She gave Rage the bat & smiled. She stepped outside & turned around. "Thanks guys. See ya around." She flew into the sky, with a purple light following her.

-"Does that mean she's going to stay in Viletown?" asked Raze eating a cookie.

-Rage closed the door & turned around. "I don't know. But you shouldn't be eating sweets before bed." said Rage to Raze.

-"But Rave gets to eat his ice cream so why can't I eat my cookies?" asked Raze pointing at Rave.

-Bruise looked at him. "Don't get me in this hell, dude. I'm just glad I didn't lose my room to that girl." he said. He stood up & walked up to Rage. "Can I have my bat back now?" he asked holding his hand out ready to take the bat.

-Rage gave him the bat, then said "Just don't take it when she is around."

-"Whatever." Bruise said. He headed to his room. He de-transformed & went into his room.

-Rage & Raze de-transformed & went to their rooms.

-Graveyard-

-River lands at the entrance to the graveyard & de-transforms. She was holding a bunch of orange flowers. She walked into the graveyard & walked over to a grave that had a small head stone. She put the flowers on the grave. "I hope you & mom are having fun." she said sitting down. "I'm just having a really tough time without you." She put her head in her hands & cried. "I wish I could have protected you more. You just turned 5 & you were really happy to be going home." She looked up. "Why couldn't I save you?" she cried. She felt something on her shoulder. She smiled a little & said, "What took you so long, Hero? Your always here before me."

-"It's not your fault, Doiichi. It was the Punks." said a sweet little voice. "But you should just let me go & forget about getting revenge. It will only make you feel even more guilty."

-River looked down. "But I want to have you & mom back. I missed your hugs & your smile." she said. She then felt the person hug her. "It's not the same but it feels good getting your hugs."

-"Doiichi, no matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I might be gone but I am always with you." said the voice. Then the hug disappeared.

-River looked behind her. "Hero, what did that mean?" she asked herself.

-Crescent Rust High-

-It was lunch time & Doiichi just sat down with a sandwich & a piece of apple pie. She took a bit out of her sandwich & looked around. -I guess the boys decided to leave me alone today.- she thought. She was about to take another bit, when something grabbed her waist. "Huh?" she said. She looked behind her & saw Makoto.

-"Makoto, let her go. You will kill her if you keep hugging her." said Daiichi. He was standing behind Makoto holding 2 tray's.

-"Hi, Daiichi. Hi, Makoto." said Doiichi. She ruffled Makoto's hair. "How are you today?"

-Makoto looked up at her. "I'm good. How's Doiichi? She didn't show up yesterday." he said sweetly.

-"Uh, family errands. To tired to come to school. Plus, my mother was sick." Doiichi said with a smile. She looked at Daiichi. "Where's Miharu?"

-Daiichi looked behind him. "He was just here a minute ago." he said.

-Miharu walked past Daiichi & sat down across from Doiichi. He waved hi to her.

-"Not very talkative today, are we?" she said while eating the last bit of her sandwich & starting on her pie.

-Daiichi sat down beside Miharu & Makoto sat down by Doiichi, still hugging her. "Makoto, stop hugging her, & eat your lunch." Daiichi said. He put a tray in front of Makoto.

-"But I missed Doiichi." he said with a pout.

-"You just met me." said Doiichi. She finished her pie.

-Makoto stopped hugging her & ate his lunch. After awhile of silence, Doiichi said something. "So, are you guys, like, siblings or friends?"

-"We're brothers." said Daiichi. He took out a book & started reading.

-Doiichi looked at the book thought that was the book that Rage was holding last night.

-Makoto finished eating & started hugging Doiichi again. "Can you come over to our house after school, Doiichi?" he asked.

-"If it's okay with your brothers." Doiichi said. She looked at Miharu & Daiichi.

-"I don't mind." said Miharu shyly.

-"If it keeps Makoto calm, its fine." said Daiichi not looking away from his book.

-"I guess I can." she said smiling at Makoto.

-Her belt started to flash & she looked down. Makoto let her go. "I have to go." she said. She stood up. "See ya around." She said as she ran outside.

-Daiichi looked after her. "What's her hurry?" he murmured.

-A few minutes past & their belts starting to beep & flash as well. They went outside & transformed, then they flew off.

-Near a Amusement Park-

-"What the hell is your problem!?" yelled River. "Are you trying to get me mad as hell!?"

-Berserk looked at her & smirked. "Why would we want to get you mad?" she asked.

-"Stabbing Massacre!" yelled someone. A bunch of knives appeared around the Punks & went towards them.

-"Who the hell did that!?" yelled Brat.

-"Who do you think!?" yelled Rage. "I'm the only one who uses knives & fire around here!" He was looking at River who had a cut on her cheek & arm.

-"Why are you guys here?" asked River. She was holding her right arm.

-"What we always do." said Raze. River arced a brow.

-"He means fighting the Punks." said Bruise. He looked at her. "The real question is, why are you here?"

-"Trying to get pay back." she said with a grin. She look back at the Punks but she got hit.

-"Triple Meteor!" yelled Brute. River got hit & was sent though a building.

-River slowly sat up. "You can't defeat me. I will avenge Hero Asoke even if it kills me!" she yelled at the Punks.

-"Asoke?" murmured Rage.

-River took out a Bubbles Wand. "Sonic Ripple!" she yelled. A bunch of bubbles went towards the Punks. When she snapped her fingers, they popped & screamed.

-"Ahh!" said Berserk. "You bitch!" Covering her ears.

-River flew up to them & took out a Hammer. "Sonic Hurricane!" she yelled as she started to spin around. She formed a hurricane & it went after the Punks.

-"Stop it already!" yelled Brat. Spinning around in it.

-River then took out a Yo-yo. "Sonic Roll!" she yelled. The Yo-yo increased in size & almost rolled over Brute.

-Brute dodged her attack. "This isn't over, River! When we meet again, you are going to wish you died with your brother!" she said. She went over to her sisters & helped them up. They flew away.

-River was breathing heavy when the boys went over to her. "Are you okay? River?" asked Raze.

-"Need..To..Rest..Before..De-transforming." she said slowly. She looked at the boys. "Sorry. I..Guess..I..Should..Of..Let..You up." she said before she passed out. Raze caught her.

-"What did she mean de-transform?" asked Bruise. He looked at her.

-Rage's House-

-They put River on Raze's bed this time & looked at her. Raze noticed her belt. "Guys, she has the same belt as Doiichi." he said pointing at her waist.

-"I wonder..." murmured Rage. He looked at her belt closely. "She sounds like Doiichi, she almost looks like Doiichi, but she isn't Doiichi."

-"Doiichi's hair is light pink like River's hair." said Raze pointing at River's hair.

-Suddenly her belt flashed & her transformation clothes disappeared slowly. Her purple dress changed back into a long sleeve shirt & a purple skirt. Her purple shoes turned back into sneakers & then the belt stopped flashing. The boys looked at her & saw Doiichi Asoke lying on the bed unconcitence.

-"It's her?" said Rave. His mouth dropped.

-"So, Doiichi is River?" asked Raze confused.

-"I thought it was her. Remember when she said she was going to avenge her brother?" Rage said looking at his brothers. They nodded. "Well, she said Hero Asoke. She didn't think anyone was around that knew her from school."

-Doiichi slowly opened her eyes. "Uh.. My head." she said grabbing her head. "What the hell happened to me back there?" She looked at the boys & saw she wasn't in her transformation anymore. "Ah..." she smiled nervously.

-"Doiichi, are you okay?" asked Raze. He looked at her with a troubled look.

-"Okay, one: I'm fine. Two: How the hell do you know my name?" she asked. She was confused.

-The boys de-transformed & looked at her. "Because we go to school with you, Doiichi." said Daiichi. 


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth is Out

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter4: The Truth is Out

This is about a girl who meets the Rowdyrude Boys & helps them from time to time when they are fighting. But since she is stubborn & independent, she always fights, or tries to if she doesn't lose energy, the Powerpunk Girls by herself because she wants to avenge her little brother.

-Daiichi's House-

-"So I wasn't the only one keeping a secret." said Doiichi. She sat up in pain. "How long have you guys had to keep it a secret?"

-"Well, we haven't had a secret like this our whole lifes." said Makoto. He sat down on the bed & looked at her. "How long have you had it?"

-"Like I said, Jomo has been training me for 3 years. Therefore, I have had it for 3 years." Doiichi said. She looked at Makoto.

-Daiichi looked at her clothes, then left the room. When he came back, he had a pair of clothes in his hands. "Here, put these on." he said. He handed her the clothes. She looked at him with a confused look. "The clothes your wearing are ripped & I don't think you want people asking what happened, do you?" He looked at her.

-Doiichi blinked. "No, but..." She looked at the clothes. He gave her a pair of his pants & a yellow sleeveless shirt with a snowman on it. "Why would you give me these?" she asked.

-"Because you don't have another pair of clothes with you." said Daiichi. He looked away.

-Makoto tackled him with a hug. "Daiichi is so nice!" he said.

-Doiichi smiled, then looked at Miharu. "So, happy I'm not in your bed again?" she asked.

-"Your damn right I am!" yelled Bruise. He was about to take out his bat, when Daiichi stopped him. He looked at him, then back at her. "Looks like your ass isn't getting kicked today."

-"Lucky me." she said rolling her eyes. She looked at the clothes. "If I'm going to change, you have to leave." she looked at the boys.

-Daiichi was trying to get Makoto off him but Makoto kept on hugging him.

-"Why's that?" asked Bruise. He smirked. "Embarrassed?"

-Doiichi's face turned red. "No. I'm a girl." she said.

-Bruise looked shocked. "Your a girl?"

-"What the hell? My name is River & I wear dresses & skirts, you dumbass!" yelled Doiichi. Her face was still red.

-"Well, a guy can have a name like River & you could be a cross-dresser." said Bruise with a shrug. "But you hair looks like its never down, so I thought you were a boy." He turned around.

-"Why, you bastard." Doiichi said making a fist. Her eyes were on fire.

-Makoto let go of Daiichi & went over to Doiichi. "Rage, I thought you were the only one who used fire."

-"Huh?" Daiichi looked at her eyes. "Wow. She's really made." He stood up & grabbed Bruise's arm. "Come on. Let her change clothes." He dragged him out, while Makoto hugged him again.

-Doiichi watched them leave & started to change. She looked in the mirror. "Maybe I should let my hair down more. It's been in pigtails for years." She said. She took out the hair tie's & her hair fell down. Her hair was almost the length as Daiichi's hair but it was pretty.

-The boys were watching TV in the living room. After a few minutes, Doiichi went out to the living room. The boys were sitting on the couch. Rage was eating cake, Rave was eating ice cream, & Raze was eating cookies.

-"It's funny." said River. The boys turned around & looked at her. "I didn't think I would fit into them." She giggled.

-Raze tackled her down with a hug. "Doiichi looks like Daiichi almost." he said.

-River blushed. "Thanks, I think." She said. She tried to get up but Raze was on top of her. "Um, would ya mind letting me get up, Makoto?"

-Raze got off her & helped her up. He started to hug her again. "Does he always do this?" she asked. She looked at Rage & Rave.

-"He's a huger. But he usually hugs me & Miharu." said Rage. He turned back to the TV.

-"You'll get use to it." Rave said shyly while licking his ice cream cone.

-"Do you have any pie? Perfurably apple pie?" asked River.

-Rage looked back at her. "Sorry. No pie. Just cake, ice cream, & cookies." he said. He ate the last piece of his cake.

-I guess I won't be having pie bed tonight.- thought River. She looked at the time. "Well, I'm going." She said. She pulled Raze off her & headed for the door.

-"Where you think your going? It's almost midnight." said Bruise. He looked at River who was about to open the door.

-River turned around. "I have to meet someone. Besides, I'm coming back." she said with a smile. She felt a tug on her arm. "Huh?" She looked at Makoto.

-"Promise you'll come back?" he asked with sad eyes.

-River smiled & ruffled his hair. "I promise. When I'm done talking to Hero, I'll come back." She transformed & opened the door. "I won't be long!" She yelled as she ran outside & flew into the sky. A light purple light was following her.

-Rage got up & went over to Raze. "Come on. You'll see her in the morning. Let's get some sleep." He said. Raze nodded & went to his room.

-Rage looked at Bruise. "Don't stay up too late."

-"Whatever."

-Rage went to his room.

-Bruise was up till 1:30 waiting for River to come in. "Where the hell is that bitch!?" he asked. He turned the TV off & stood up. "Well, I better go look for her." He went outside.

-Graveyard-

-"Hero, you can't change my mind. The Punks will pay for killing you." River said. She was laying on the ground looking up at the sky. "If we just took the fucking bus than this wouldn't have happened."

-"You know buses are dangerous." said the sweet boy voice.

-River rolled her eyes. "And so are trains, boats, cars, bikes, submarines, helicopters, & planes. But at least we would have been on the ground." she said.

-"I still would have gotten hurt, Doiichi." he said.

-River closed her eyes. "Yeah, hurt. Not killed. You just had to sit by the window no matter what I said." she said.

-"Don't worry, sis. Soon you will be able to see me & you won't have to come to the graveyard at night to talk to me." said the boy. He heard someone coming. "Looks like your new friend came looking for you."

-"What friend?" she said. River didn't open her eyes & she stayed on the ground.

-Bruise saw River. "River! Why the hell haven't you come back yet!?" he yelled. He walked over to her.

-She didn't move. "Because I'm talking to my brother. asshole." she said without opening her eyes.

-"There's no one here to..." He saw a yellow aura laying next to her. "Or maybe your crazy enough to be right."

-She opened one eye. "If I was crazy, I wouldn't be alive right now. I would have killed myself to be with my family." said River. She closed her eye. "Now go away.

-"And to think I was worried about you." Bruise said. He turned around & started to leave. But something tripped him & fell down. "Fuck!"

-"Huh?" River opened her eyes & sat up. "What happened?" She asked looking at him.

-He switched back to Miharu & looked like he was about to cry.

"Bruise, you asshole. That's low." said River. She crawled over to Miharu & sat down in front of him. "Miharu, are you okay?"

-Miharu nodded & stood up. But when he did he fell back down & grabbed his ankle.

-River sighed & stood up. She transformed & put her hand out in front of Miharu. "I'll carry you back to the house if you want."

-Miharu looked at her. "I don't bite, ya know. I just get angry really fast, that's all. Look, you can let me carry you piggy-back style or you can stay here & I don't plan on leaving you here." River said. She turned around & knelt down. "So choose."

-Miharu got on her back & she stood up. He looked a little scared. "Don't worry, Miharu." she said. He looked at her. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." She smiled at him.

-Miharu blushed & held un to her tightly. She flew them back to Rage's house.

-Rage's House-

-Miharu fell asleep on River's back so she put him in his bed & covered him up. She went out to the living room & layed down on the couch.

-After awhile, she started to fall asleep while thinking about what her brother said. "Hero, what were you talking about?" she murmured, finally falling asleep.

-5 Years Ago on a Plane-

A little boy wearing a yellow t-shirt, with a sleeveless yellow hoodie, & a pair of cut-off pants was jumping up & down in his seat. "I can't wait to get home. I missed all my friends." said the sweet boy. His hair was raven colored. He looked at the girl sitting beside him.

-The girl smiled & ruffled his hair. "I can't wait to see Mitsuki. He said he will try & meet us at the airport." she said. She was wearing a light purple shirt with a pink heart on it, with a sleeveless purple hoodie, & a dark purple skirt. Her hair was light pink & was up in ponytails with purple bows.

-The boy looked out the window & saw the city called Viletown. "Sister, we're in Viletown!" he said cheerfully.

-The girl giggled. "We haven't landed yet, bro. Calm down." She said. She looked up out the window & saw something heading towards the plane. Her eyes widened. "What the...?"

-The plane was sliced in half & started falling out of the sky. The girl was holding her brother close to her. "Sister, I'm scared." cried the boy.

-"It's going to be okay. Just hold on tight & don't let go." said the girl. She was scared to death.

-The boy's seat belt was cut & he held on to his sisters arm. "I can't hold on anymore, sister." His hands slipped & he fell to the ground screaming, "Doiichi!"

-The girl looked at her brother & screamed. "Hero! No!" Her seat belt broke & she fell to the ground.

-But before she hit the ground, something caught her, then let her go after a few seconds.

-She rubbed her head & looked around. "Hero?" She felt something under her legs & looked down. "No." She saw her brother splattered all over the sidewalk. "No, Hero! God no! My baby brother!" She tried to stand up but she couldn't.

-Her legs were shaking & she was covered in cuts. She had blood all over her.

-"Looks like we saved a cry baby." said a blond girl. She was hovering over the girl with 2 other girls.

-"She won't cry anymore when we're done with her." said a raven haired girl. She was also hovering over the girl.

-The girl looked up & saw an orange haired girl above her. "Time to come with us, Bomb." said the orange haired girl. She grabbed the girl & flew up to the 2 other girls.

-"No! Let me go! Hero!" she yelled. she looked at the ground as the girls flew away. "Heroooo!"

-Doiichi's eyes snapped open. She sat up & rubbed her eyes. "Just a dream." she sighed in relief.

-"Morning!" yelled Makoto as he popped his head up from behind the sofa.

-"Ah!" screamed Doiichi. She fell off the couch. "Ow! Dude, don't yell at me when I wake up. I've had enough yelling when I'm dreaming." She looked at Makoto who was pouting. "Don't do that, Makoto. I'm not mad."

-Daiichi came up behind her & looked down at her. "Do you always scream in your sleep?" he asked her. He wasn't wearing a shirt & his hair was down.

-She looked up at him & blushed.

-Daiichi raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to answer?" he asked.

-"I-I wake up screaming." she said still blushing & looking at Daiichi.

-Makoto looked at her face. "Why's Doiichi blushing?" he asked.

-"I'm not eyes need to be checked." said Doiichi looking away from Daiichi finally.

-Bruise looked at her. "Maybe because Daiichi still hasn't put on a shirt before walking out here." he said smirking. He was holding a plate of pancakes. "Am I right?"

-"No, it's not that either." said Doiichi. She looked away. "He just looks different with his hair down." She finally stood up.

-"That's not what your aura is saying." teased Bruise.

-"Asshole." said River. She was blushing again.

-"Bitch." said Bruise.

-"Jerk!"

-"Slut!"

-"You bastard!" she yelled. She walked over to him & hit him on the head.

-"Hey, that hurt!" he yelled. He was about to hit her but stopped himself. "Your lucky I only hit the Punks." He turned around.

-Daiichi looked at them. "Maybe it's you two that like eachother. You are acting like it." he said. He sat down on the couch & turned the TV on.

-"Like I would like someone like her." said Bruise. He was blushing a little.

-River turned around & blushed as well. "I gave up on crushes. They just crush you." she said. She heard a ring & grabbed her head. "Ah." She knelt down on the ground.

-"Huh?" said Rave. He turned around & looked at River. "Dude, what's wrong?" He knelt down beside her.

-Rage & Raze looked at her. "River, what's wrong?" asked Raze.

-"Make it stop! Make it stop!" River screamed. She grabbed her ears. "Make it stop! Please! Make it stop!"

-Rage went over to her. "Doiichi, make what stop?" he asked her as he knelt down in front of her.

-"Make the ringing stop! My ears hurt!" she yelled. She kept her hands over her ears but she could still hear the rining.

-Raze sat down beside her. "But there is no ringing, River." he said. He looked worried about her.

-She felt something coming out of her ears & looked at her hands. Her eyes widened at the sight of the blood that was on her hands.

-"Dude, her ears are fucking bleeding!" yelled Bruise. He looked at her eyes.

-"Those bitches." whispered River. She passed out & landed in Makoto's lap. 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion with Lost Friends

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 5: Reunion with Lost Friends

This is about a girl who helps the Rowdyrude Boys from time to time when they are fighting. But since she is stubborn & independent she always fights the Powerpunk Girls by herself, or tries to without passing out, because she wants to avenge her little brother.

-Living Room-

-"Is she okay?" asked Raze with a worried look.

-Rage stood up & looked at him. "She's fine. Her eardrums aren't broken." he said to Raze.

-Raze sighed in relief. "What I want to know is what she was talking about? We didn't hear any ringing." said Rave. He was worried as well.

-River slowly woke up. "What the hell happened? My ears feel like they exploded." she said. She started shaking her head.

-"That's a possibility." said Bruise. He leaned against the sofa. "Are you okay?"

-"I thought you hated me." teased River.

-"Shut up." he said turning red. He turned around. "I'm going out."

-Rage looked at him. "Buy me some cake mix & cookie mix." he said.

-"Sure, whatever."

-"And take Doiichi with you so she can buy some clothes & pie." Daiichi said. When he said this, Doiichi & Bruise looked at him.

-"I'm not staying here! And you can't tell me what to do." yelled Doiichi. Daiichi glared at her. "Fine, I'll go with him."

-Walking to the Business Area-

-"He acts like a parent more than a brother or friend." said Doiichi. She was walking beside Rave who was being quiet. "Miharu, are you out again?" she asked looking at him.

-He nodded. Doiichi sighed. "Figure's. He dislikes me that much, huh?" she said. She put her hands behind her head. "Besides, I don't have many friends & went crazy after i lost Hero so I forgot how to make friends." she said. She looked up at the sky. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Miharu.

-He smiled. "You have new friends now." said Miharu. He moved his hand.

-Doiichi smiled. "Thanks. At least your nicer than-" She walked into somebody and fell. "Ow."

-"I'm so sorry. I was talking to someone & wasn't looking where I was going." said a boy. He helped Doiichi stand up. "Are you okay?"

-Doiichi rubbed her arm. "I will be."

-"Asshole. You shouldn't walk & talk at the same time." said Bruise. He was starring at the boy. "Geez, Mitsuki."

-"Haha well, it is hard when I have a concert coming up on Halloween. October is 3 days away." Mitsuki looked at Doiichi. "You look familiar."

-Bruise took out some money & gave it to Doiichi. "Go get your clothes, so we can go." He pushed her into a store.

-He walked back over to Mitsuki. "So, I'm guessing she's your girlfriend?" asked Mitsuki. He was wearing a purple t-shirt & black pants. He had sunglasses on his head & a bat necklace around his neck.

-Bruise blushed. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend!"

-"We are just friends, hear Bruise roar." giggled Doiichi. The boys looked at her. "How do I look?

-"Like a girl." said Bruise. He rolled his eyes & looked at Mitsuki.

-"I always wore this outfit when I was little. I got the last one. said Doiichi. She had purple bows in her pigtails. She was wearing a light purple long sleeve shirt, a sleeveless purple hoodie, & a dark purple short skirt.

-Mitsuki snapped his fingers. "Now I remember. Your Doiichi Asoka." he said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in years."

-Doiichi looked at him. "Yes, I'm Doiichi Asoka but I don't remember you." she said. She gave Bruise his money back. "I haven't been around here for awhile so I forgot so many people."

-"So you don't remember who helped you out when you got beat up or when your mom was killed?" asked Mitsuki. He used her head as an armrest.

-"I'm not a fucking armrest! God, you remind me of Mitsuki." said Doiichi. She tried to get him off her head.

-Bruise hit her arm. "He is Mitsuki, idiot."

-Doiichi rubbed her arm & looked up at Mitsuki. "Your Mitsuki?" she said in pain.

-"The one and only." Mitsuki laughed. He was still using her head as an armrest.

-"He was the one you trusted more than anyone." said a voice.

-"Huh?" said Mitsuki, Bruise, & Doiichi. They looked behind them & Doiichi was tackled to the ground by a little boy.

-"Doiichi!" yelled the boy. He hugged her.

-Doiichi looked at the boy & her eyes widened. "H-Hero? Your flesh & blood?"

-Hero Asoka looked at Doiichi & smiled. "Just for a few days. Which means just today till Halloween." Hero stood up & helped Doiichi up. "I wanted you to be the first to get hugged by me."

-Doiichi kneeled down & looked at Hero. "My favorite color, animal, activity, & when's my birthday?" she asked.

-Hero looked at her confused then said, "Light purple, cat, drawing or singing, & September 3rd." he smiled again.

-Doiichi smiled & hugged him. "Hero, it's really you."

-"Wait, isn't Hero your brother?" asked Bruise. Doiichi nodded. "I thought he was dead?"

-Doiichi stopped hugging Hero. "He is dead. Ghosts get vacations every year so they can have flesh & blood. But he couldn't on my birthday so he choose today till Halloween to spend time with me." Doiichi stood up.

-"Our mom came only once, but stopped since people thought she was haunting them." said Hero. He looked at Bruise.

-Bruise looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

-"Your the boy that came to the graveyard to see if Doiichi was okay. You were really worried about her." said Hero.

-Bruise blushed & looked away. "I only went looking for her because Makoto would have been upset if she wasn't there when he woke up."

"Are you sure it's just that?" teased Doiichi.

-"I'm fucking sure!" yelled Bruise.

-Doiichi was tackled to the ground by another boy. "Who is it this time?"

-"Doiichi." said Makoto. He was hugging her.

-"Hey, I want to hug her too." said Hero. He hugged Doiichi.

-Doiichi was trying to get up. "Crap. It's like a dog pile."

-Bruise looked at Makoto. "Makoto, what are you doing here? Where's Daiichi?"

-Daiichi stopped beside Bruise. "He wanted to see her." he said to Bruise.

-Mitsuki looked at Makoto. "It's good to see you again, Makoto." He smiled.

-Makoto looked up at Mitsuki. "Hi, Mitsuki. How are you?" He smiled back.

-"I'm fine."

-Doiichi was gasping for air. "Okay... I can't breathe... Let me breathe you 2..."

-Makoto & Hero got off of Doiichi & helped her up. "Thank you." They started to hug her again. "Okay, why do you guys love to hug me so much?"

-Makoto looked at her. "Your really so hugable."

-Hero looked at her. "I haven't hugged you in a long time."

-Daiichi looked at Hero. "Who's the kid?" he asked pointing at Hero.

-Doiichi was trying to get out of their hugs. "The kid is Hero Asoka. My baby brother." she said. They let her go & she backed up a little. "Okay, no more hugging for the rest of the day or until I can feel my back again." She rubbed her back.

-Makoto looked at Hero. "Hi, I'm Makoto Kaiser." He said with a smile.

-Daiichi looked at him. "I'm Dairei Roux Daiichi." He said.

-Bruise switched back to Miharu. "I'm Miharu Ricci." He said shyly.

-Doiichi walked up behind Hero & leaned on him. "He is also the reason why I hate the Pucks." She crossed her arms. "They will pay for what they did."

-Hero saw one of Doiichi's old friends. "Doiichi, isn't that Yoshiro?" he was pointing at a boy who was sitting at a table reading a book.

-The boys name was Sketch Yoshiro. He was 15 & his birthday was September 10th. He was one of Doiichi's best friends when she was little. He loved to read & whenever he could he would be reading. He was wearing black pants with chains hanging out of his pockets & clipped onto the belt loops. He was wearing a dark red t-shirt with a skull on it & had on a red winter cap.

-Doiichi saw him & froze. "Um."

-Hero looked up at her & waved a hand in front of her. "Doiichi? Come back to earth."

-Doiichi came back to reality. "What did I miss?" She looked at Hero.

-Bruise had out his phone. "A really stupid look on your face." He laughed.

-"What are you talking about?" Doiichi looked at him. "Show me the picture." She held out her hand.

-"No way. You'll break my phone." said Bruise as he put is phone away. "So who is that kid anyway?" he asked nodding towards Yoshiro.

-"Oh. That's Sketch Yoshiro. He & I were best friends." said Doiichi. She was blushing a little.

-"He was also her first kiss." snickered Hero.

-Doiichi hit him on the head. "That was an accident, Hero. You tripped him & he kissed me."

-Hero rubbed his head. "So your saying it's my fault he kissed you?"

-"Yes! Thanks to you I couldn't look at him for 2 months without blushing!" she yelled.

-Yoshiro looked up from his book & saw Doiichi. "Is that Doiichi?" he asked himself.

-Hero saw Yoshiro walking over to them & hide behind a trash can.

-"Why is he hinding?" asked Makoto. He was confused.

-"Some people know that he is dead & if they see him alive they will think he is haunting them or is a zombie." said Doiichi. She turned around & was looking at Yoshiro. "Yoshiro. Hey."

-"It is you. I was wondering who was yelling." said Yoshiro. He put his book away. "Where have you been for 5 years?"

-Doiichi backed up. "Well, I have been busy." She turned around. "And now I have to go get some pie. Later."

-Bruise grabbed her arm. "I thought he was your best friend? Why don't you catch up with him & we will go get the pie?" He said with a smirk.

-"Yeah. I haven't seen you in a long time. I was worried that you were killed in the plane crash along with Hero." said Yoshiro.

-Doiichi chuckled. "Sometimes I wish I had. But if I did then I wouldn't get to enjoy my life."

-Bruise let her go. "Have fun." He left smiling.

-Doiichi looked at him. "Bruise, you asshole! I'm going to kill you later!"

-Yoshiro grabbed her arm. "Come on. We have to catch up." He started to walk towards the ice cream shop.

-Doiichi started to blush. -Why me?- she thought. 


	6. Chapter 6: 3 Crushes on 1 Girl?

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 6: 3 Crushes on 1 Girl?

This is about a girl who helps the Rowdyrude Boys from time to time when they are fighting. But since she is stubborn and independent she always fights the Powerpunk Girls by herself, or tries to without passing out, because she wants to avenge her brother.

-Walking through the park-

-I was walking beside Yoshiro. He was talking about he & his friends have been worried about me. I was just listening. When he asked me why T haven't been around, I started to panic inside. "Uh, well, I was staying with some people for awhile." I lied. What was I suppose to say: I was staying with the girls that caused me to lose my baby brother?

-Yoshiro smiled at me. "Well, it's good to see you. Kyushu & Yushi will be happy to see you again." he said.

-I looked down. "I guess I worried you guys a lot, huh?"

-"Yeah. We thought you were gone. Then Yushi said he saw you trying to get away from the Punks." said Yoshiro. He looked up at the sky.

-I looked at him. "When did he see that?" I asked. I have tried so many times to get away from them.

-Yoshiro looked at me. "About 4 years ago." He smiled. "Yushi & Kyushu are at our old hangout. They think if they visit there everyday, you will be there." he said.

-"They missed me that much?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, the hangout will take awhile to get to." I looked down at my belt.

-Yoshiro looked at me. "But it won't take that long." he said. I looked at him. "We're almost there.

-The Punks stopped above me and called me. "Hey, Riv." I stopped walking.

-Yoshiro stopped walking & looked at me. "What's wrong?"

-Brat flew down beside me. "Hey, Riv. Where have you been? I thought you would have wanted to 'play'?" she said.

-I looked at Yoshiro then at Brat. "You have the wrong girl." I tried to go past her but she grabbed my arm.

-"Your joking, right? Your Asoka Doiichi also known as River." she said. She flew me up to the sky.

-"Damn it! Can't you give me 1 day to enjoy myself!?" I yelled. I transform & kicked her away from me. "Leave me alone!"

-Berserk, Brute, & Brat surrounded me. "Come on, Riv. After we set off the ringing, you don't want to 'play'?" said Berserk.

-I looked around. -Where are the boys when I need them?- I thought. I took out my hammer & got ready to hit them. "What do you want cause I want to spend today with my friends?" I asked.

-They got ready to attack me. "We're not letting you have a fun, happy day." said Brute.

-"Ice Sickles!" yelled someone.

-Three Ice Sickles came out of no where & attacked the Powerpunks. I looked up & saw Bruise. "What hell took you so long!?" I yelled. I went up to him.

-"A 'thank you' should have been in there." he yelled back. "Go back to your date."

-"Or we can work together for once. I said. I got out my Boomerang. "Wrong weapon." I got out my wand. "Sonic Ice Bubbles is a nice name." I said with a smirk.

-Bruise smirked as well. "I like how you think."

-We both got ready. "Sonic Ice Bubbles!" we yelled. I blew the Sonic bubbles & he froze them. When they got near the girls, they shattered & screamed.

-"Let's go girls." said Berserk. She & her sisters flew off.

-"Alright!" I yelled. "And I don't have a scar." I gave Bruise a high-five.

-"Your not half bad." he said.

-"Thanks." I remembered that Yoshiro was watching me when I transformed. "Crap. I forgot about Yoshiro." I looked down & saw Yoshiro reading a book while leaning against a tree. I flew down & landed by him. Bruise followed me. "Hey, Yoshiro." I said nervously.

-Yoshiro looked at me & smiled. "So your the girl who has been fighting the Punks, Doiichi?"

-I nodded.

-Bruise looked at me. "See ya later, Riv." he flew off.

-I watched him then looked at Yoshiro. "You can't tell anyone about this." I de-transformed.

-"I won't." he said.

-We started walking again.

-At a store-

-Rage's Point of View-

-I looked at Hero. "So, your here till Halloween?" I asked him.

-He looked at me. "Yup. I am here to spend time with my sister." He ate some grapes. "Also to keep her from hurting herself."

-"You mean when River plays with the Powerpunks?" asked Makoto. He was eating cookies again.

-"Yup. Dad died before she was born so she never knew him. Our mom died, or was murdered, when I was a year old. Mitsuki came to visit us every now & then when we were staying at Yoshiro's place." said Hero. He started smiling. "That's when I tripped Yoshiro & made him & Doiichi kiss. I was a baby but she still belamed me."

-I ate some cake. "Who wouldn't? She had her first kiss before she even had a crush." I said.

-Hero laughed. "Dude, my sister doesn't know it but Yoshiro, Kyushu, & Yushi had & might still have a crush on her. Why do you think I did that?" He got up & threw his trash away. "I love her but she is really stubborn sometimes." He looked at me & Makoto. "But I think she might like Miharu."

-Makoto stopped eating & looked at Hero. "Doiichi doesn't like Miharu. Doiichi likes Daiichi." He pointed to me.

-Hearing that caused me to choke on my cake. I got something to drink & looked at Makoto. "Why would she like me?" I asked him.

-He looked at me. "Doiichi was blushing this morning when she saw Daiichi with his shirt off & hair down." he said sweetly.

-"That doesn't mean she likes me." I said. I finished off my cake & got up. "If she likes anyone, it's you, Makoto." I threw my trash away.

-Makoto smiled. "I know Doiichi likes me. She shows it a lot." He finished his cookies, got up, & threw his trash away.

-"That's true." I said. I started walking back to the house. Makoto & Hero followed me.

-Bruise came out of an ally. "Hey, guys." he said.

-"Where have you been?" i asked him. I stopped in front of him.

-He looked at me. "I had to save Doiichi's ass again. But it turns out that she can be a smart girl half of the time." Bruise turned around. "She came up with a new move called Sonic Ice Bubbles. It was cool."

-Makoto hugged Bruise. "Doiichi is growing on Bruise!" he sang.

-Bruise started to blush. "She's not half bad but that doesn't mean she's growing on me." he said. He tried to get out of Makoto's hug. "Dude, let me go already."

-Hero looked at Bruise. "I guess she started something with the Punks again?" he asked Bruise.

-Bruise looked at him. "Not this time. It was the 3 butches that started it." He was still trying to get out of Makoto's hug. "Yo, Daiichi. A little help." he looked at me.

-I sighed. "Makoto, let him go or no cookies before bed tonight." I looked at him. He let Bruise go & started pouting. "Don't pout, Makoto."

-They started to walk back to Daiichi's house. On their where, their belts went off & they transformed leaving Hero all alone.

-At the hangout-

-Doiichi's Point of view-

-Yoshiro looked at me. "Wait here for a minute." He started climbing up the wooden ladder on the side of the tree trunk.

-"Okay." I leaned against the tree. -I almost forgot what this place looked like- I thought. I looked up & waited to be called.

-Yoshiro looked down at me & motioned me up.

-That's my que.- I thought as I started climbing up the ladder. When I got to the top, I pretended to be sweet. I put my arms in front of me, put my chin on them, & said in my sweetest voice. "Room for one more?" I smiled.

-"Doiichi?" said Hunter Kyushu & Hayam Yushi.

-Hunter Kyushu was another one of Doiichi's best friends. He was 15 & his birthday was September 1st, making him 2 days older then Doiichi. His favorite color was orange. You could tell because everything he had was orange. Even his eyes & hair were orange. He was wearing a pair of cut of jeans, an orange t-shirt, & an orange cap. He loved seeing Doiichi smile & laughed at all her jokes. He dislikes homework.

-Hayam Yushi was the last of Doiichi's best friends. He was 15 & his birthday was September 21st, which means Kyushu, Doiichi, & Yoshiro were older then him. His favorite color was grey. His hair was blonde & his eyes were grey. He was wearing jeans, a yellow t-shirt, & a grey cap. He loved spending time with his friends. He dislikes bugs.

-I stopped smiling. "No. I'm the damn owner & your rent is over due." I said saracastically.

-"There's the real Asoka Doiichi." said Yoshiro.

-I pulled myself up & sat on the edge. "Sheesh. Gone for 5 years & you guys forget that I do that. It's sad." I looked at them & gave them a peace sign. "What's hanging? Other then my feet & hair." The boys laughed.

-Kyushu looked at me. "You still haven't the same sense of humor, Doiichi."

-"When did I lose it?"

-"Doiichi!" yelled 3 people.

-"Huh?" I looked up & saw Rage, Raze, & Rave. "What is it now?"

-"Doiichi!" yelled Raze. He gave me a big hug.

-I ruffled his hair. "Yo, greenie. I need to breathe." I said. He let me go & I rubbed my sides. "I think you broke a rib."

-He looked at me with sorry eyes. "Sorry." he said.

-I smiled at him. "Don't worry about it."

-Yushi looked at me. "Are you sure that's Doiichi?"

-I threw a bug at him & he screamed like a girl. "Is that proof that I'm Asoka Doiichi?" he nodded. "Good." I looked back at the Rowdyrude Boys again. "Who is it this time?"

-"Give you 1 guess." said Bruise.

-"Powerpucks." said Rage, Raze (He said punks), Bruise, & me.

-I looked at Yoshiro, Kyushu, & Yushi. "See you later." I jumped down & transformed. I flew up to the boys. "Do they ever take a day off?"

-Yoshiro looked at me. "See ya, River." He gave me a thumbs up.

-"Yous knows it."

-Bruise looked at me. "Really?"

-"Shut it, Bruise. Or I will shove it." I put up my fist.

-"Come on you 2. We have to go." said Rage. He was shaking his head at us.

-"He started it!" I yelled. I flew past them with my light purple light following me.

-"No I didn't!" yelled Bruise. He followed me with his blue light following him.

-Rage rolled his eyes. "Stop fighting with each other!" he yelled. He followed us with his red light following him.

-"Wait for me!" yelled Raze. He followed us with his green light following him.

-Near the park-

-Raze's Point of View-

-River started fighting the Punks before we arrived. "Would you stay still!?" she yelled. She was trying to hit them with her hammer.

-I looked at Rage. "Why is River so angry?" I asked.

-Rage shrugged. "She is always this mad when the Punks are involved in it." He looked at River.

-Bruise was trying to get in the fight. "River, you dumbass! Let us have a go!" he yelled.

-"Who's stopping you!?" she yelled she tried to dodge Brute's attack but got hit with Berserk's & Brat's attack instead.

-"Poison Bubbles!" yelled Brat. Bubbles came out & surrounded River causing her to breathe in the poison when they popped. "Bind Maze!" yelled Berserk. She caught River with her ribbons & squeezed her.

-"Ahh!" yelled River. She was trying to get free. But they got tighter the more she struggled.

-"River!" I yelled. I was about to go help her but Brute got in front of me.

-"What's the matter? You don't want her to have all the fun?" laughed Brute.

-Rage looked at Brute. "Hey, I think your sister might need your help. Bruise is about to take her down." He was pointing at Brat.

-Brute looked behind her & saw Brat attacking Bruise & missing a lot. "Hold still!" she yelled.

-"Brat, you retard!" yelled Brute.

-"Cutting Flurry!" yelled Rage. A bunch of knives appeared & started trying to cut Brute.

-"Iron Defence!" yelled Brute. A iron shield showed up & protected her. "Was that all?" she laughed.

-"Not really." he said. He pointed to me.

-"Double Slash!" I yelled. I used my bone claws on my gloves & made an X & it attacked her.

-"Ah!" she yelled. She fell out of the sky.

-River was looking at us. -I have to do something to help her.- I thought.

-"Ice Bombs!" yelled Bruise. A bunch of Ice cubes in the shape of bombs appeared & blew up in front of Brat.

-"Ah!" she yelled. She fell out of the sky.

-Bruise looked at us. "2 down, 1 to go." he said.

-We all surrounded Berserk. She didn't look scared. "Are you really going to try & hurt me when I'm holding your friend?" she said with a smirk.

-Rage looked at her. "Why do you want her so badly?" he asked her.

-"River never did anything to hurt you guys." I said. I was looking at River. She was still breathing & not passed out, but she was losing it.

-Berserk laughed. "What the hell is so funny!?" yelled Bruise. He took out his spiked bat.

-"She took all of our secrets. She copied all weapons & used what we taught her, against us." She looked at River. "We just want her true form to come out." said Berserk.

-River started to say something. "Go to hell. The demon is waiting for you." she said with the little strength she had left. The ribbon got tighter. "My form won't come out that easily!" she yelled.

-"Your right." said Berserk. She looked at Rage, Bruise, & me. "But I think I know what will."

-Bruise's point of view-

-"What are you talking about? What true form?" I yelled. I was about to hit her but she moved River in front of me so I put my bat down & gritted my teeth. "Bitch!"

-Berserk looked at him. "Thank you. That means a lot coming from you." she smirked.

-"Let River go?" said Rage. "She just wants revenge for what you did to her brother." He was about to attack but saw River shake her head.

-Raze looked at River. He was really worried about her. Berserk looked at him. "Your perfect." she said with a chuckle.

-River moved a little. "Leave him alone, Berserk!" she yelled as she was getting squeezed tighter.

-Berserk looked at her. "So this is the boy you really care about now?" she said.

-"If I did your the last person I would tell." River said softly.

-Berserk looked back at Raze & lifted her hand. "This won't hurt at all." she said with a smirk.

-"No!" yelled me & Rage. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Monster Within Her

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 7: The Monster Within Her

This is about a girl who helps the Rowdyrude Boys. She gets to spend time with her little brother til Halloween & she gets to see the friends she forgot about. But when it comes down to it all, the most deepest, darkest secret (that she doesn't even know exists) will come out & there is no stopping it unless your someone special.

-Narrator's Point of View-

-Berserk turned to Raze & attacked him. "Ah!" he yelled. He started to fall out of the sky.

-River's eyes widened. "You bitch!" she screamed. She closed her eyes. "Let me go!" Her teeth grew sharp pearly white fangs, light purple wings came out of her back along with a light purple tail with a heart at the end of it, horns came out of her head that made her look like the devil, her fingers grew sharp claws, her light purple outfit changed into a pure black short dress, & when she opened her eyes they weren't light purple anymore, instead they were black. She broke free from Berserk's ribbon & flew as fast as she could to catch Raze. When she did, she lied him down on the sidewalk & looked up at Berserk. She showed her teeth & grawled at the pink Powerpunk hovering above her.

-Berserk smiled. "There's our little creation." she said. Her sisters flew up to her side.

-Rage & Bruise were looking at the monster that use to be River. "What the hell happened to the fucking annoying, some what cute, girl named Asoka Doiichi!?" yelled Bruise. He was really pissed off that something like that was in River.

-Rage was pissed off that she had to go though the same thing that Raze had to go though when he was in prison. "What do you mean 'your little creation'?" he yelled as he looked at the Punks.

-Brat looked at them. "We mean that we did that to her." she said with a laugh. "She can't control herself in that form. Why do you think she goes crazy when she hears ringing of any kind?"

-Bruise attacked Brat. "You bitch! You made a demon! He hit her & she went through a building.

-Brute took away his bat. "You don't want her to get hurt, do you?" she said as she threw his bat down. It landed by the monster. "Her true name is Bomb-Bomb but we call her Bomb for short." she said with a grin.

-The monster stood on her legs & grabbed the bat. She flew up to Brute & hit her on the head so hard that when she hit the sidewalk, it made an indent.

-Berserk looked at the monster. "The only problem is no one can control her when she is like this." she said with a scared look on her face.

-Rage looked at Berserk. "So you wanted her true form to come out, but you forgot that she can't be controlled by anyone!?" he yelled at her in anger.

-"Yeah, but that's your problem now." she said. She snapped her fingers & the Punks disappeared.

-The monster threw the bat & went back down to check on Raze. It kneeled down beside him & looked at him.

-Rage looked at it. "She isn't uncontrollable. She just wanted to protect Raze." He landed behind it. "River?"

-She didn't even look at him. Bruise was holding his bat when he landed by Rage. "Doiichi?"

-No answer. "Yo, bitch, we're talking to you!" Bruise yelled at the monster.

-The monster stood up. When she spoke, you couldn't even tell that she was ever Flowing River or Asoka Doiichi. "I'm the monster inside her. The monster named Bomb. I have been locked up inside her for so long & I don't plan on going back." said Bomb.

-Bruise stepped forward. "Why did you come out?" He was holding his bat just in case she wanted to attack.

-She turned around. "Because she wanted to save this boy before he hit the ground. He means a lot to her & she doesn't want to lose someone she cared about. I feed on that fear & that gave me the strength to come out. But I had to force my way out of her." She looked at the boys. Before they could reply, she disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

-Rage went over to Raze as he slowly opened his eyes & was sitting up. "Raze, are you okay?" he asked.

-Raze looked around. "Where's River?"

-Bruise looked up at the sky & saw her watching them. "Rage, it's watching us. It's creeping me out a little." said Bruise. It was true. You could feel her eyes percing though your skull. Even from a mile away & it was terrifying.

-Rage & Raze looked up at what Bruise was looking at. Raze smiled & flew up to it. "Raze!" yelled Rage & Bruise. They followed him.

-Raze was looking at the monster in front of him. "River?" he asked.

-Bomb raised an eyebrow. "I guess you could say that." She closed her eyes. "I'm surprised you guys aren't scared. Most people get scared as soon as the eyes are seen. What's with you guys?" she asked.

-"Let's just say we have seen someone almost like you." said Rage. He was looking at Raze but Raze was looking at Bomb & smiling.

-Bomb opened her eyes & looked at him. "Why are you smiling? What is there to smile at?" she said calmly.

-Bomb was a monster but she was also the other side of River. The side that was calm, hated yelling, & disliked cursing. But she still loved to kill & she blood. Sometimes she just saved people that River cared most about & Raze was at the top of the list. She was born when River was in the hospital.

-Raze looked at her. "Your pretty." he said.

-Bomb, Bruise, & Rage looked at him. "How the hell is she pretty! She is fucking creeping as hell!" yelled Bruise.

-Bomb looked at Bruise & smiled a little. "Thanks for the compliment. It's hard to look like this when you are stuck in the darkest part of a persons soul, dying to get out & see what the world looks like." she said.

-Raze tried to hug her but she dodged his hugs. "If I get hugged, I go back into the darkness of River's soul. I don't intend to go back there." said Bomb.

-Rage & bruise looked at each other. "Raze really wants a hug, River." said Bruise. He grabbed her right arm.

-"Maybe you should let him." said Rage. He grabbed her left arm.

-She looked at the both of them. "This can't be good." she said.

-Raze gave her a hug. "Well, I'll be back out again." she said. Her eyes changed back to light purple, her outfit changed back to being her light purple fighting outfit she had on when she was fighting, the light purple wings & tail disappeared into her back, the horns went back into her head, her fingers went back to normal, & her teeth showed no signs of the white fangs. She closed her eyes & passed out with Raze still hugging her.

-Mitsuki was walking by when he saw Raze landing on the sidewalk. "What happened to you guys?" he asked as he stopped walking & looked at Raze.

-Bruise landed beside Raze. "A monster." he said.

-Raze was looking at River. "She wasn't a monster." he said.

-Mitsuki looked confused. "What monster?" he looked at Bruise, Raze, & the passed out River.

-Rage landed beside Bruise. "He meant River." Rage said. He looked at River.

-"No, I meant monster."

-"That wasn't River. River never says thanking you to Bruise at all." said Raze. He looked up at them. He wasn't smiling like he usually was. He had a sad look on his face.

-Rage leaned against a wall. "He has a point, Bruise. She never says that when you call her creepy. She says that to Raze when he calls her pretty." he said.

-"You mean River was a monster?" asked Mitsuki. Rage & Bruise nodded. Mitsuki sighed. "She does that when someone she cares about is hurt or about to get hurt. The Punks think that they created her, but they didn't." He looked at River. "You'll have to ask her about it, but don't tell her about the monster, she doesn't know that she has one inside her."

-"What the hell do you mean she doesn't know!? That thing is inside her!" yelled Bruise. The next thing everyone knew, he was on his back on the ground. "Shit!"

-Everyone looked at River. She was half asleep but she knocked down Bruise with one leg. They could tell because her right leg was extended from her body. "Ever hear of not yelling when someone is sleeping!?" she yelled at him. She de-transformed & sat down. She started rubbing her eyes.

-"Well, a good morning to you." Mitsuki said with a smile.

-Doiichi looked at him. "What did you tell them?"

-The boys de-transformed. Makoto hugged Doiichi. "I'm so happy that Doiichi is okay!" he said. He looked up at her & smiled.

-Doiichi was confused. "What do you mean? You were the one that got hit by Berserk" she remembered she was attacked by the punks. "Oh. Brat used her Poison bubbles on me & Berserk used her ribbon to squeeze me."

-Bruise stood up. "You really don't remember?"

-"Remember what?"

-Mitsuki leaned on Bruise. "That you were going to tell them about what happened when you were in the hospital." he said with a smile.

-"Mitsuki, you fucking pervert! Get off me!" yelled Bruise. He was blushing & was trying to get him off him.

-Doiichi tilted her head & blinked a few times. "I was?" They all looked at her.

-If she falls for this, Tim going to be surprised- thought Bruise.

-"Yes, you were." said Mitsuki. He went over to her & helped her stand up. "Right, guys?" He looked at the boys.

-"Yeah." said Daiichi & Bruise. Makoto wasn't listening.

-Doiichi put her hands behind her head. "Sorry, but I don't remember. Plus, I don't like talking about it. It's a bad memory of my mom." She started to walking until Hero tackled her down. "Hero, get the hell off me!" she yelled, trying to get Hero off her.

- Hero looked at her. "It's time you forget about it! You have to start talking about the past more cause you can't keep it bottled up forever!" He got off her.

-"Nothing happened! It didn't even work!" she yelled as she stood up. She brushed herself off & looked at Hero.

-"Would you just tell us!" yelled Bruise. He was getting impatient.

-Doiichi looked at him. "I was in the hospital after my mom was murdered! I got shot in my arm, leg, & side!" she stopped yelling & looked down. "I was there for a month. When I was there, I was in a lot of pain. They injected me with black & purple stuff. They said it would make the pain go away & make me feel better. But it never did. It didn't work." she looked at Bruise. "Happy now? I never wanted anyone to know about it cause something bad always happens."

-Daiichi walked over to her. "Nothing bad will happen, so don't worry." he said. He smiled a little.

-Doiichi looked at him then turned away. "Just be careful. There is a monster within everyone. The monster within a person will soon come out & they is no one that can stop it. It's impossible." she closed her eyes & started walking towards Daiichi's house.

-Bruise looked at Mitsuki. "I thought you said she didn't know about the monster."

-"She doesn't." said Hero. Everyone looked at him. He was watching Doiichi. "She means that if your not careful you could get hurt by someone close to you. Our mom told her that when she was little." Hero sighed. "Doiichi can't find out about Bomb. If she did, she would stay away from the people she cares about."

-Everyone watched Doiichi. "When she was Bomb, we couldn't tell that she was once River. She was different & calmer." said Daiichi.

-On Monday at Cresent Rust High-

-Doiichi was walking to school. She was in her school uniform. "Another boring day at the School of Hell." she said as she walked into the school.

-Makoto saw Doiichi & hugged her. "Doiichi!" he yelled as he hugged her.

-"Hey, Makoto" she said with a small smile. "Ready for class?" He nodded & smiled. "Can I at least have my ribs back?" she said with a giggle.

"Sorry." Makoto said. He let her go & walked beside her. "Is Doiichi okay?" he looked at her face.

-Doiichi looked at him. "oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just tired." she rubbed her eyes. "For some reason, my eyes are blurry & etchy. But I'm sure it's nothing."

-Makoto saw her eyes change from light purple to black & back to light purple. It was just for second. "Maybe Daiichi can help." he suggested with a worried look.

-"There's no need. I'll just take a nap when I get back to Daiichi's house." Doiichi said. She looked forward.

-In class-

-Daiichi, Miharu, & Makoto were looking at Doiichi. She had fallen asleep during class & everyone wasn't noticing. "How come the teacher hasn't noticed yet?" asked Miharu softy.

-"I don't know." said Daiichi. The bell rang.

-Doiichi sat straight up & covered her ears. "Okay. Tomorrow we are having a test." said the teacher.

-Doiichi rubbed her eyes. "Huh?" she looked around.

-Makoto walked up to Doiichi. "You fell asleep in class, Doiichi." he said.

-Doiichi started rubbing her eyes again. "I know. I guess I was really tired." she said. Her voice was really soft & sounded sweet. That wasn't her voice & she never sounded sweet.

-Miharu looked at her & saw a black aura coming from her. He looked confused. "Are you sure your okay?" he asked confused.

-"I'm-I'm fine" she stood up. "I'm going to leave early. See ya later." Doiichi ran out of the class.

-Daiichi looked at Miharu & saw his face. "Miharu, what's wrong?"

-Miharu looked at him. "Her aura was black instead of light purple like it always is. Somethings not right here." he said to Daiichi & Makoto.

-"Doiichi's eyes went black for a second this morning." said Makoto. He looked at Daiichi & Miharu. "Just like that other girls eyes that said she was the monster in River."

-"I wonder if she is trying to get out of Doiichi." said Daiichi. He walked out of the class.

-Their belts beeped.

-Near the lake-

-River was already there. She was trying to fight the Punks but her eyes were making her sight blurry. "Shit!" she said when she got hit by Berserk.

-Berserk laughed. "You can't see. That is a good thing for us, a bad thing for you." she said to River.

-River rubbed her eyes. "I can't see you, but I can still hear you." she said. She opened her eyes & saw the Punks fighting the Rudes. "When did you guys get here?"

-"Just go & rest." said Rage. He was fighting Berserk. "Flaming Ring!" a ring of flames appeared around Berserk.

-"Maze Assault!" she yelled. A maze appeared & the ring of flames disappeared.

-River rubbed her eyes again. "I can't. My eyes-"

-"Your tired! Go & take a fucking nap!" yelled Bruise. He was fighting Brat. "Snow Storm!" he yelled. A snow storm started but Brat countered it.

-"Poison Icicles!" she yelled. A bunch of icicles came out of no where & acted Bruise, but he hit them with his spiked bat.

-"I tried! My eyes are fucking etchy! I can't even see!" yelled River. She looked at Raze & saw him fighting Brute.

-"Triple Meteor!" yelled Brute. "Three meteors were surrounding Raze & heading towards him.

-"Double Cross!" yelled Raze. He used his Finger Blades & crossed them making an X. He cut two of the meteor.

-River saw the other coming from behind him. "Raze!" she pushed him out of the way & got hit. She landed in the lake.

-"River!" yelled the boys. (Even Bruise)

-Brute chuckled. "She shouldn't have gotten in the way. Maybe if she lives, she will learn to stay out of it."

-"She was only protecting Raze, bitch!" yelled Bruise. He hit Brute & she went flying back to shore. Bruise looked down.

-"When is she coming up?" asked Rage. He & Raze were looking down as well.

-All of a sudden the wind picked up.

-In the lake-

-River started to change again. "Raze"-she grew sharp pearly white fangs-"Rage"-her wings came out of her back-"Rave"-horns grew out of her head-"Hero"-her tail came out below her wings-"Mitsuki"-her fingers grew sharp claws-"Yushi, Yoshiro, Kyushu"-her outfit changed from light purple to a pure black short dress-"I'm sorry!" Her eyes snapped opened & were changed to black.

-Above-

-Berserk took out a remote & pushed a button on it.

-"Ahh!" yelled someone. Everyone looked down. The water shot up.

-"It's her!" yelled Brat. She was looking at the water.

-When the water fell back down, Bomb was in front of them Her eyes were closed & her head was tilted down at the lake.

-"River?" whispered Raze. He looked at Bomb.

-Bomb cracked a smile. Her pearly white fangs showed. She lifted her head & opened her eyes. "Told you I would be back." she said.

-Brute flew back & stopped by her sisters. "Good. I got here in time." she said. She brushed the sand out of her hair.

-Berserk held up the remote & pushed the button. Bomb screamed & covered her ears. "This is how we controlled her." Berserk said to the boys.

-Bruise kicked the remote out of her head, but Brat got it. "If you break it, she will hear the ringing for a long time." she said. She started smirking.

-Bomb opened her eyes. "Really?" they all looked at her. She stood up & a sword showed up in front of her. "It's a good thing I removed the thing that caused me to hear the ringing." She grabbed the sword & disappeared.

-Brute looked around. "Where did she go?"

-Bomb grabbed the remote from Brat & kicked her. "Thanks, blondie." She crushed the remote in her hand & smiled. "Now I'm free to be out for as long as I want without worrying about this." Bomb turned to the boys. "Hope you guys said your good bye's cause she isn't coming back anytime soon." she smiled. "Bye, cutie." Bomb looked at Bruise & disappeared.

-"Did she just call Bruise cutie?" asked Raze. He was in shock from hearing that word coming from River's mouth towards Bruise.

-Bruise was just standing there, well floating, blushing a little.

-Rage went in front of him. "Bruise?" he waved his hand in front of Bruise's face.

-Bruise shook his head. "What!?" he yelled.

-"Are you okay?" asked Rage. "Your face is red." he pointed to his face.

-"I'm fine. Let's get River back." he said. He flew off after Bomb.

-"Maybe he is the one that likes her more then the 3 boys." said Rage with a chuckle.

-Raze looked at him. "Should we go help Bruise?"

-Rage nodded.

-They went after Bruise.

-Near the forest-

-Bomb stopped flying above the forest. "This is a good place to start." she said. She took out her sword.

-"Stop!" yelled Bruise. He stopped flying behind her. Rage & Raze were still on their way.

-"Hey, cutie." Bomb grinned. She turned around & looked at him. "What do you need?"

-Bruise blushed. "You can't do this! Where's River!? Where's Doiichi!? I want the girl that I can actually fight with without getting beat up!" he yelled. He sounded serious.

-Bomb flew over to him & looked at him closely. "Where would you want someone like her around? She curses to much, she's half cute, she fights the Punks to get revenge for her brother, & she acts like a boy half of the time. What's so great about her?" Bomb asked calmly.

-Bruise backed up a little. "She's my friend. Skirts or pants. She is my friend. Raze looks up to her & Rage treats her like a sister. We all care about her & we want her back." he said.

-Bomb rolled her eyes. "Well, to bad. She is never coming back. She is locked in her on soul for the rest of her life." she said. She moved closer to him. "But if I do let her back out, you have to let her know about me. If she knows, her vision will come back & I can come out whenever she needs extra help." She put her sword away. "Do you like you can do that?"

-"But if she finds out about you, she'll stay away from us!" he yelled. He backed up. "I'm not doing that!" She moved closer. "What the hell are you doing!?"

-"It's called moving." she said. She smiled. "Don't worry about it. She will only be in the hospital for a little bit after I let her back out. But they might inject her with something new. They always do every time she is in the hospital." Bomb started to float on her stomach. "Do we have a deal?"

-Bruise looked at her. "I don't know." He heard Rage & Raze calling for him.

-She heard it to. "Better hurry. They are coming & I'm still out. All you have to do is say you'll do it. Then after what comes next, you say her name & that she has a monster inside her then she will hear & come back out. It's that easy."

-Bruise looked at her. "Fine. I'll do it but only for Raze."

-"Your smart, cutie. But you still have to come here. There is something important I have to tell you first."

-"What is it?" he moved a little closer. He was a little scared of what she might do.

-Bomb kissed Bruise & she started to shine. "Thanks, cutie. I can now come out whenever I went." she smirked. "Now you have to say the last part.

-Bruise was blushing really hard. "This better work, your ass is getting kicked." he took a deep breathe. "River, there is a monster inside you!" he yelled.

-"Later, cutie." Bomb waved. She started to glow & she changed back to River. "Bruise?"

-"River, are you okay?" he went over to her.

-River smiled. "Thanks to you." She hugged & passed out. 


	8. Chapter 8: Bomb likes Bruise?

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 8: Bomb likes Bruise!?

This is about a girl who helps the Rowdyrude Boys. She gets to spend time with her like brother til Halloween & she gets to see friends she forgot about. But when it comes down to it all, the most deepest & darkest secret comes out that she doesn't even know about & there is no stopping it unless your someone special.

-Rage & raze saw Bruise flying towards them. He was carrying Asoka Doiichi. She de-transformed after she passed out. "Bruise? How did you get her to change back?" asked Rage.

-"No time to explain!" Bruise yelled. He flew past them & headed towards the city.

-Raze looked at Rage. "What happened to Bruise? He's worried about Doiichi for once"

-"It's new to me as well" said Rage. He & Raze flew after Bruise.

-At the Hospital

-When Daiichi & Makoto walked into the hospital, they saw Miharu crying. "Miharu, what happened?" asked Makoto. He walked over & sat down beside him.

-Daiichi noticed that Doiichi wasn't with him. He walked over to the lady behind the desk. "Is there a girl named Asoka Doiichi here?"

-The lady checked her computer, then looked at Daiichi. "She's upstairs in x-rays." she said. "She'll be down soon." She started to read her magazine again.

-Daiichi walked back over to Makoto & Miharu. He sat down on the other side of Miharu. "Don't worry, Miharu. Doiichi is a strong girl. She'll be okay." He was trying to calm Miharu down.

-30 minutes went by-

-A doctor came into the waiting room & told them they could see Doiichi. When they walked into her room, they saw her laying on the hospital bed, unconcisious. She was breathing normally & she looked fine. Miharu started crying again when he sat down. Makoto tried to comfort him.

-In Doiichi's Mind-

-Doiichi was lying on a some what look a like floor, I guess. She opened her & sat up. "Where am I?" she looked around.

-"Your in your soul." said a calm sweet voice.

-"My soul?" Doiichi stood up. "Then why the hell sre you in here?"

-"Please don't curse. It really bothers me."

-Doiichi got angry. "I'll fucking curse if I want! It's my mouth that is coming out of!" SHe looked around again. "Where & who are you?"

-"I'm you." said the voice. She chuckled. "But you don't believe me, do you?"

-Doiichi turned around. "Where the hell are you?"

-"I'm right behind you, Doiichi."

-Doiichi turned around & was looking at Bomb. She saw the black eyes & the sword. "What the hell are you?" she started to back up.

-Bomb walked closer to her. "I'm the monster that was created by scientists years ago. They injected me into many of they testers but they failed to control me. They decided to go to the hospital to find someone to call a lab rat that was in serious pain. When they saw you & read your file, they choose you. I was injected into you. But you were too strong for me to try & get out. It looked like they had found someone to control me." Bomb smirked a little. "I was in the deepest & darkest part of your soul for a long time, feeding on your fear of losing someone close to you. Then the Punks came along & planted that stupid thing in our head to control us. Since my ears are sensitive that means your ears are also sensitive." Sh walked around Doiichi then stopped. "I'm also the combination of the nicer side of you but I still love to kill & see the beautiful red color of blood." Doiichi looked at her & backed up. "Don't worry. I don't kill people you care about. How do you think Raze survived the fall when Berserk attacked him?"

-"You saved Raze?"

-Bomb stood in front of her. "I also kissed that blue cutie." She smiled.

-Doiichi blushed. "You kissed Bruise with my lips!?" she yelled. She started to have an image in her head. "Crap! I can't believe you did that!"

-"But I had to. He's the reason your alive right now." Bomb said. She sat down. "He was worried about but covered it up by saying that Rage, Raze, & the other people you cared about would be worried about you too. He is a smart boy but bad at lying."

-Doiichi sat down in front of Bomb. "He can be a jackass sometimes but he is a good friend." said Doiichi. She sighed. "But don't call him 'cutie' anymore. It's creepy."

-Bomb chuckled. "But he is a cutie."

-Doiichi looked away. "If you say so." She looked at Bomb. "Wait. If you are the nicer side of me, shouldn't you giggle & shouldn't I chuckle?"

-Bomb blinked. "That's a good question. But you do act nice sometimes so maybe that's why you giggle. I am a monster so I guess that's why I chuckle." Bomb said with a shrug.

-"Huh. That is just confusing."

-"Tell me about it."

-In the room-

-Miharu was still crying, Daiichi was talking to the doctor, & Makoto was looking at Doiichi. Makoto sat down by Miharu & tried to calm him down. Doiichi slowly opened her eyes & looked around the room.

-Daiichi walked over to Makoto & Miharu. "The doctor says she might not wake up for awhile." he said.

-"Well, the doctor needs to go back & check his notes." said Doiichi. The boys looked at her. Miharu was still crying though. "Don't cry, Miharu. I'm fine." She smiled. "And I know about Bomb. She's nice."

-"Maybe to you she is." murmured Daiichi. He sat in a chair.

-Makoto went to the side of the bed & smiled. "Miharu was worried about Doiichi, Daiichi said Doiichi was a strong girl, & I-"

-"Ate cookies?" she giggled.

-"No. The doctor wouldn't let him bring any in here. He just kept an eye on you. He was worried about you as well." said Daiichi.

-Doiichi looked up at the ceiling. "At least my eyes aren't blurry & etchy anymore."

-"Bruise got you here really fast." Daiichi looked at Miharu. "I'm surprised he hasn't come out yet. He seemed worried about you."

-Bruise finally came out. "I wasn't worried. I just didn't want that monster to be out. Doiichi is the only girl who isn't afraid to fight me, except for the Punks. But they don't count." He said. He leaned back in the chair & crossed his arms.

-"And the dumbass has spoken." said Doiichi.

-"See? Wait!" Bruise looked at her. "Bitch."

-"Jackass."

-"Idiot."

-"Retard."

-"Demon."

-"Thanks but your still a dumbass."

-"You two will never get along, will you?" sighed Daiichi.

-"It's depends on her."

-"What's that suppose to mean?"

-"It means Bruise & Doiichi should stop fighting." Makoto said. He was looking at Doiichi still.

-"Fine." said Bruise & Doiichi. They admitted defeat & looked away.

-Daiichi stood up. "I'll go get the doctor. Makoto, now that you know she's okay, do you want to get something to eat?"

-Makoto hugged Daiichi. "Cookies!"

-"After you eat something that's not junk food." said Daiichi. He was dragging Makoto. "Could you stop hugging me so I can talk to the doctor?" He looked at Makoto. "Please?"

-"Sorry." Makoto let Daiichi go.

-Doiichi sat up. "Thanks for helping me."

-Bruise looked down. "Whatever."

-"You could try to be nice just once."

-Bruise didn't say anything. "Why would you let her kiss you, dude? I mean come on, she kissed you with my lips." said Doiichi. Bruise blushed. Doiichi started to blush as well. "But even though your a dumbass & all, I am thankful that you wanted me to fight with you. Also, I guess I owe you for a lot of things."

-"You can stop fighting the bitches by yourself all the time & let us help." Bruise said finally. He kept looking down. "Makoto really cares about you."

-"Not that much. I think its you that really cares about me." Doiichi looked at him & smirked. "Am I right?"

-"Shut up."

-"Fine." she blinked. -What the hell do you think your doing?- thought Doiichi.

-"Trying to make you nicer." said Bomb.

-Nice? Stop making me nice, dude.- she thought.

-Bruise looked at her. "Your really going to shut up?"

-"For some reason, yes." she said. She was confused.

-Bruise stood up & walked over to her. "That's not like you. Is Bomb trying to make you all calm & nice like her?" she nodded. "Don't let her. She might be part of you, but she isn't you. If she made you nice, what's the point of calling you a bitch?"

-Doiichi got mad. "Who are you calling a bitch, jackass!?" she yelled.

-Bruise smirked. "See what I mean?"

-Doiichi blushed & looked away. "Shut up."

-The doctor came in & looked at Doiichi. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

-"Like hell."

-The doctor smiled. "I think I have something for that." He reached in his pocket & pulled a needle. It looked like the color blue but it was actually purple. "This is for the pain. After you get this you can go home." He walked over to her & looked at her. "May I see your arm?"

-"Sure." she held up her arm.

-"Thanks you." The doctor injected her with the stuff that was in the needle. "There you go. Have a nice day." He left.

-Doiichi was still in her clothes so she just got out of the bed. "I hate hospitals."

-Bruise looked at her. "In this town, who wouldn't hate hospitals?"

-"That's true. In this town anything can & will happen."

-Back at Daiichi's house-

-Doiichi sat on the sofa. "I feel great."

-Makoto sat beside her & hugged her. "Doiichi's back."

-Doiichi looked at her & smiled. "Yup." She ruffled his hair. Remembers that Hero is still around. "Um, where's Hero at?" she looked around.

-"That's a good question. Where is the brat?" said Bruise. He sat down on the sofa & turned on the TV. "Well wherever he is, it better not be my room."

-Daiichi sat beside Doiichi. "Why would he go in your room?"

-Bruise started surfing through channels. "I don't know. I just don't want him in my room."

-He stopped on a channel. They were all looking at it & falling asleep. It was a very boring show. They were about to fall asleep, when Hero came out of the TV. "Boo!" he yelled.

-"Ah!" yelled Daiichi & Makoto. Doiichi & Bruise had fallen asleep.

-Hero walked over to his sister. "Doiichi? That didn't scare you?"

-Doiichi was soundly asleep. Bruise woke up.(Well he was faking.) "Dude, that wasn't even scary."

-"I was trying to scare Doiichi. Sorry about that."

-Bruise got up & went behind the sofa. "I don't think you can scare this bitch." He hit her on the head to wake her up.

-"Ow!" Doiichi yelled as she opened her eyes. She rubbed her head. "Bastard, why did you do that!?" she looked up at him.

-"Because you fell asleep." Bruise said with a smirk.

-"You didn't have to hit me so hard. That hurt."

-Hero sat on her lap. "Your mean, Doiichi." he said. He crossed his arms.

-Doiichi blushed & looked at her little brother who was just sitting there. "Hero, why are you on my lap? You might look 5 but your 10. You shouldn't be on my lap. And how the hell am I mean?" she asked.

-"I can sit on your lap." He said. He looked at the TV. "How come nothing or no one can scare you?"

-"Huh?" Doiichi looked at him. "What do you mean? I'm scared of losing people & of dying."

-"I know that, but you haven't talked about mom in a long time. When are you going to talk about it?"

-Makoto looked at Hero. "Why does she have to talk about her mom?" he asked confused.

-Doiichi closed her eyes. "It's nothing important & I'm not talking about it even if it was important." she said coldly.

-Doiichi's belt beeped & flashed. "Huh?" She looked down at it. "Why is my belt the only one-" The boys belt's started to beep & flash. "Never mind."

-Hero sighed. "It's the Punks again." He got off her lap & looked at her. "Be careful."

-"Do you even know me?" Doiichi stood up & transformed. "Flowing River is always careful." she smiled.

-"No your not." said Bruise. He transformed & looked at her.

-"You fight the Punks & end up hurt." said Daiichi. He transformed & looked at her.

-Doiichi crossed her arms. "Sheesh. That brings a new meaning to being harsh." she said.

-Makoto transformed & looked at them. "I wonder what the Punks did this time." said Raze.

-"Who knows." said River. She ran outside. "Come on." She flew off.

-The Rude's followed her. Hero watched them. "She has to talk about it sooner or later. If she doesn't I will have to get Mitsuki to tell them." he said. He closed the door & watched some TV.

-Near the hangout-

-Sketch Yoshiro, Hayam Yushi, & Hunter Kyushu were in the treehouse. "For the last fucking time, River isn't here!" yelled Yoshiro.

-"Don't lie! She's in there!" yelled Brute. She was about to attack when River appeared in front of her with the boys next to her. "Well, look who it is. The Monster herself." said Brute.

-"Who are you calling a monster, Brute? Cause the last time I checked, you were the monster & your name went perfect with your attitude very well." River said with a smirk. Yoshiro, Yushi, & Kyushu tried not to laugh.

-Brat was looking at Yushi. "Are they your boyfriends?" she pointed to the 3 blushing boys in the treehouse.

-River blushed. "They are my friends, bitch! So leave them alone!" she yelled. River made a fist.

-Berserk flew past her & went over to Yoshiro. "This ones cute." she said.

-River looked at her. "Get away from him!" Her eyes changed from light purple to black.

-Brute flew past her & went over to Kyushu. "You can't tell us what to do." she said with a smirk.

-Brat flew past River & went over to Yushi. "Hey, cutie." she said to Yushi.

-River closed her eyes. "Get away from them, now." she said through her teeth. She opened her eyes.

-"No!" yelled the Punks. They kissed the boys who's eyes widened.

-River's eyes widened. "You bitches!" she yelled.

-Everyone looked at her. "I told you to leave them alone & to get away from them!" She looked down & closed eyes. Her teeth grew into fangs, Her light purple outfit went to a pure black short dress, horns grew out of her head, her nails became sharp claws, light purple wings grew out of her back with the light purple tail below it with the heart at the end of it, & she looked up at them & opened her eyes. Her voice was the same when she spoke but changed when she finished. "Get away from them, you bitches!" yelled River before Bomb came out.

-"You don't scare us." said Brat. She got out her wand.

-Bomb smirked. "Are you sure you want to fight me?" she said. Her sword appeared in front of her. "Cause I will kill you, even if she doesn't want me to." she grabbed the sword.

-"Stop!" yelled Rage, Bruise, & Raze.

-Bomb sighed. "What is it now?" she said as she looked at the boys. "I'm about to kill here."

-"You can't kill them. That's going way too far." said Rage.

-Bomb rolled her eyes. "Next time I guess." she put her sword away.

-"Meteor Bombing!" yelled Brute. A bunch of meteors were heading towards Bomb & the boys.

-Bomb looked at Bruise. "She said you guys can help. She owe's you for helping her a lot, cutie." she said.

-Bruise tried not to blush. "I know." He looked at his brothers & nods.

-"Come on guys." said Rage. A bunch of meteors come about to hit him. "Knife Shield!" A bunch of knifes appeared in front of him & blocked the meteors.

-Raze saw some meteors heading towards him. His Finger Blades appeared out of his gloves. "Double Slash!" he slashed the meteors into dust with one hit.

-Bruise looked at the meteors heading towards him. "Crystal Shield!" A shield of ice appeared in front of him & blocked the meteors.

-Bomb turned towards the last of the meteors & smiled. "Time to rock."

-"Very funny." said Bruise. He rolled his eyes.

-A microphone appeared in front of her. "You boys might want to cover your ears." Bomb said to the boys.

-They covered their ears. "Sonic Scream!" Bomb yelled into the microphone. Sound waves formed & went towards the meteors. The meteors turned into dust. She put the microphone away. "Even though she hasn't used her voice as a weapon yet, it still sounds perfect." she smirked & chuckled.

-"All my meteors. Destroyed just like that." said a shocked Brute.

-Kyushu kicked her out of the treehouse. "Don't kiss e again!" he yelled. He wiped his mouth.

-Yushi kicked Brat out of the treehouse. "You bitch! That was disgusting!" he yelled. He wiped his mouth.

-Yoshiro kicked Berserk out of the treehouse. "Get out of here! Only one girl is aloud in here!" he yelled. He wiped his mouth.

-Bomb landed on the ground. "You got kicked out by the boys you just kissed." She smiled. "You going to leave now?" She held up her sword.

-Brat looked up then looked at Berserk. "Berserk, can we go now?" He voice was shaking a little.

-Brute looked at her sister. "We don't quit! She isn't that scary!" Bomb's sword landed close to Brute's arm. "On second thought, I agree with Brat." She sounded scared.

-Berserk stood up. "Yes!" They flew off.

-Bomb changed back to River. "Next time your asses are mine!" she yelled after them.

-Bruise sighed. "At least I won't be called 'cutie' anymore. Or at least for awhile." he said.

-Yoshiro, Kyushu, & Yushi jumped down from the treehouse. "Hey, River." said Yoshiro. He smiled.

-River turned around & looked at them. "Yo."-she gave a peace sign-"What's up? Other then the sky & birds." The boys started to laugh.

-Yoshiro looked at her. "Where have you been?" He asked with a smile.

-"You know, here & there." She de-transformed. "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

-Rage, Bruise, & Raze landed & de-transformed. "Doiichi, we're going back. See you-" Daiichi got interrupted.

-Doiichi's eyes widened & she turned around. "Yay! A new bunch is done!" She ran back to the Business Area.

-Everyone watched her. "They most have baked some fresh apple pie." said Kyushu. He crossed his arms.

-"That girl can smell when someone has made apple pie from a mile away." said Yushi. He was shaking his head.

-They all went to look for Doiichi.

-Business Area-

-"One big slice of apple pie, please." said Doiichi. She closed her eyes & smiled.

-"Well, if it isn't our favorite costumer, Asoka Doiichi." said a boy around Doiichi's age.

-"Huh?" Doiichi opened her eyes & looked at the boy.

-The boy's name was Chow Saki.(Saki is his first name.) He was 15 years old & his birthday was August 5th. He loved the color black. His hair was grey & his eyes were black. He was wearing a grey sweat-shirt, blue jeans with the chains hanging from his pockets & clipped on the belt loops, black sneakers, his hair was so long that he always had it in a ponytail, he wore black gloves, & spike bracelets on his wrists. He loved to bake pies so he worked at the Pie Bakery, which his parents owned. He always made Doiichi happy with his apple pies. He dislikes seeing Doiichi upset since he liked her as well.

-Doiichi's eyes widened. "Saki! Your still working her?" she asked with a smile.

-"Yup." he gave her a slice the apple pie. "I see that you still love apple pie." Saki smiled.

-Doiichi nodded. -He's so cute. I have missed seeing him everyday.- Doiichi thought. "Want to sit with me so we can catch up?"

-"Sure. It's time for my break anyway." he jumped over the counter.

-Doiichi sat at a table with an umbrella. "I hope you didn't change your apple pies." She looked at Saki who sat across from her.

-Saki laughed. "No. I kept it the same just for you, Doiichi."

-Doiichi took a bite & smiled. "Are you sure?"

-Saki looked at her. "Why?"

-"Cause it tastes even more delicious then ever." Doiichi said with a giggle.

-"Then you haven't had my apple pies in awhile." Saki said. He smiled. "How's Hero doing?"

-Doiichi looked at him. "Hero?" -Did he not hear from Yoshiro or the others?- she thought.

-"Your brother?"

-Doiichi looked down. "You didn't hear about it then?"

-"Huh?"

-"Hero died in a plane crash caused by the Punks. They only saved me but kept me as their prisoner for a long time."

-Saki's smile disappeared. "I'm sorry."

-Doiichi shook her head. "It's okay." She looked up at him with a smile. "I still have the good memories of him. That's all that counts now. The past is the past & we can't change it."

-Saki gave her a thumbs up. "That's my girl."

-Doiichi saw a poster behind Saki. "Is there some kind of contest going on?" she pointed to the poster.

-Saki looked behind him. "Yeah. Since this month is October, everyday there is a contest." He looked at Doiichi. "It's a singing & costume contest. It will lead up to the concert with the band Nightshade playing on Halloween night. You should enter."

-Doiichi blushed. "No way. I can't sing in front of people. The costume contest I could do, but the singing is out of the question." she finished eating her apple pie.

-"Come on. No body will know who you are. You will use a fake name until you win." he stood up & grabbed her plate. "Just think about it." He went back to work.

-"No body will know who I am?" murmured Doiichi. She stood up & went to look at the poster. "I would love to show everyone that I can sing great but after what happened when I was 4, I stopped singing in front of people." Doiichi sighed.

-"You should enter, Doiichi." said Yoshiro. He was listening to her. She looked at him. "You were a great singer when we were little, your voice has changed so you might sound even greater." He turned around. "Just give it a shot." He walked away.

-Doiichi picked up a flyer. "Maybe they are right." She looked at Saki who was taking orders. "I should give it another go but not as myself." Saki looked at her & smiled. "Your doing it, Bomb." She smiled back & waved. "Cause your the other side of me & your not afraid of doing that in front of people." She turned around. "Let's go." She walked away while looking at the flyer. 


	9. Chapter 9: What Happen in Your Past?

RrB and River- Friends Matter by ~ppgrrb1997

Chapter 9: What happened in Your Past?

This is about a girl who helps the Rowdyrude Boys. She gets to spend time with her little brother till Halloween and she gets to see friends she forgot about. SHe learns about a monster inside her and accepts it. She tries to face her biggest fear of all.

XXX

-A five year old Asoka Doiichi was in the kitchen helping her mom cook. Her little brother was at the Daycare. Doiichi was making her first apple pie. "Mama, what was daddy like?" She looked up at her mother.

-Her mother stopped cutting the apple's and looked at her daughter. "He was a nice and gentle man." She said with a smile. She knealed down and looked at Doiichi's eyes. "But be careful with nice and gentle men, Doiichi. There is a monster within everyone and when that monster comes out, there is no one who can stop it. Okay?" Doiichi nodded. "Good girl." She stood up. "Now go get ready to go get your brother."

-"Yes, Ma'am." said Doiichi. She was near the door when she turned around and ran to hug her mom. "I love you, Mama."

-Her mom patted Doiichi on the head. "I love you, too, Doiichi." she smiled.

-Doiichi ran to her room to change out of her kitchen clothes. While she was changing she started to sing. When she opened her door, she heard something break, a gun shoot, and a scream. "Huh? Mama?" silence. She walked slowly towards the kitchen door. When she was almost there, she saw a pool of blood and a hand near the door. "Mama!?"

-Doiichi ran to the kitchen doorway and her eyes widened. "Mama!" she cried. She saw her mom laying on the kitchen floor bleeding to death. "No! Mama!"

-"Well, who might you be?" asked someone. A strange man came into view. He was covered in blood and holding a gun. "He started walking towards Doiichi. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, causing her feet to not touch the floor anymore. "Your a cute one." He kissed her cheek.

-Doiichi slowly grabbed a knife from the counter and started thinking about what would happen if she did what she was thinking about doing. "Let me go, you...you..." she couldn't finish. Her voice was shaking and she was scared. She was trying not to look at her mother who was still breathing but was about to die.

-The man laughed and kissed her cheek again. "Sorry, cutie. Your coming with me or do you want to end up like your Mother over there?" The man smirked.

-Doiichi closed her eyes. -I have to get away from him and get help.- she thought. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. SHe took the knife in her hand and cut the mans arm. He let her go and she fell on the floor. Doiichi got up and ran for the door.

-"Doiichi, hurry." whispered her mom.

-"Oh no you don't!" yelled the man. He fired his gun at Doiichi.

-Doiichi opened the door a little. Before she could do anything, she got shot in her right leg causing her to fall. The man fired another shot and it hit her stomach and she grabbed it.

-"Scream, Doiichi, scream!" yelled her mom.

-Dooichi looked at her. "Shut up, bitch!" the man shot her mom and with that her mom's eyes went blank. She had died right there.

-"Mama?" said Doiichi. She felt a kiss on her cheek and a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her mom's ghost. "No." Doiichi whispered and looked at the man.

-The man looked at her. "Now, be a good little girl and get away from the door or your next." he pointed the gun at her.

-She heard a whisper in her ear. "Scream as loud as you can, Doiichi." The door flang open.

-"Huh? How did you do that?" asked the man.

-Doiichi slowly stood up and winced at the pain. "Why are you here? What did we do to you?"

-"That's easy. You father was on the force. He always arrested us, the people who thought you guys were crazy for thinking you were the good guys. And because of that he never even suspected that his own wife thought that he was doing the wrong thing. After you were born he forgot about the force and that's how he was killed." The man smirked. "To bad he never got to see how beautiful his daughter would be right now." He walked forward a little.

-Doiichi held up the knife in her hand and the man stopped walking. Tears were rolling down her cheek. "Don't come any closer. You killed my Mama and Papa, you bastard. Your not going to get away with it." She threw the knife at the man and it hit him in his stomach. She turned towards the door and scream as loud as she could. "Help! Mitsuki, Saki, Yoshiro, Kyushu, Yushi! Someone Help!" SHe heard a police siren coming and wiped her eyes when her friend showed up at the door.

-"Doiichi, what happened?" asked a worried Saki.

-Doiichi looked at him and hugged him. "I was so scared. Mama is gone. And the man shoot me. I thought I was going to die." She started to cry.

-Saki started to blush. "Doiichi, come on. Let's get you to the hospital." He looked at her.

-Doiichi looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Saki. For coming." She passed out on the ground.

-"Doiichi!" Saki looked at her and knealed to her side.

-A police man came over with a nurse. "Go with her, kid. She will want to see a familiar face if she wakes up."

-Saki nodded and went in the ambulance with Doiichi.

-Daiichi opened her eyes and was looking at Saki. "Huh? Saki?" Saki looked at her. "Where am I?" She felt pressure on her stomach and leg. "Ahhh! Stop! It hurts!"

-"Doiichi, they have to stop the bleeding til we get to the hospital. Just keep your eyes open." said Saki. He looked like he was crying.

-Doiichi looked at him and show tears in his eyes. "Saki, your crying?" She smiled to show she was okay, or some what ok. "Thank you." She felt the pressure again and winced.

-At the hospital-

-Doiichi was in surgery. Saki was in the waiting room when Mitsuki, Yoshiro, Yushi, Kyushu, and Hero came in. He was covered in some of Doiichi's blood from when she hugged him. "Saki, what happened?" asked Mitsuki. He saw Saki was crying.

-Saki wiped his eyes. "Doiichi is okay but her mom is..." he looked at Hero who was standing by Yushi.

-They all looked at Hero. "Where Doiichi? I want Doiichi." said Hero. He was really worried.

-When they walked into her room they saw her lying in the hospital bed sleeping. She was breathing softly. Her leg and stomach were wiped in bandages.

-Hero ran over to the side of the bed and tried to get up on it. "Hero, be careful. If you hurt Doiichi more she will feel the pain." said Mitsuki.

-Kyushu walked up to the side of the bed and picked up Hero. "Is that better, Hero?" Hero nodded. Kyushu looked at Dooichi. "I'm glad she is okay but I'm worried about her more now."

-Yoshiro stood beside Kyushu. "I hope she will wake up soon."

-Doiichi smiled while she was sleeping. "Mama, thank you." she said softly. The boys looked at her.

XXX

-Doiichi was walking to school with Daiichi, Makoto, and MIharu. "I'm not talking about it," she said. "I was in the hospital because I got shoot. That's all I'm going to say."

-Miharu looked at her. "So, your thinking about entering the contest?" he said, trying to change the subject.

-Doiichi looked at him. "Not sure. I might have Bomb come out to sing for me." she shrugged.

-"Then why enter at all." asked Daiichi.

-Doiichi looked at him. "So people can know that I'm not just a scaredy cat. But mostly because Saki and Yoshiro talked me into it." She walked into someone and almost fell if Daiichi and Makoto hadn't caught her. "Thanks." she said. Doiichi stood up and brushed her uniform off. "Sorry about that." She looked up and saw a crowd of people watching something. "What the...?"

-Makoto stood beside Doiichi. "What's going on?"

-Daiichi stood beside Doiichi. "I don't know."

-Miharu stood beside Daiichi. "How are we going to find out?"

-Doiichi smiled. "Stay here." she said. She jumped on the wall of the school entrance gate and jumped off of it. When she landed, she was in the middle. "That was fun." she said. She heard yelling behind her. "Huh?"

-When she turned around and looked behind her, she saw Chow Saki and Sketch Yoshiro yelling at each other. "Not again." she murmured. She walked over to them.

-"I don't look like a girl, Sketch!" yelled Saki.

-"Could have fooled me!" yelled Yoshiro.

-They were about to punch each other until they both fell on the ground. "What the hell!?" they yelled they looked around for the thing or person who did that.

-Doiichi sttod up. "Dont' 'What the hell' me!" she yelled. She crossed her arms.

-"Dooichi?" yelled Saki, Yoshiro, Kyushu, and Yushi.

-"No! I'm the damn princess!" she calmed down. "Saki, with your long hair, you do look like a girl. That's what Yoshiro meant. Yoshiro, stop calling Saki a girl or I will take your cap off to see your hair, got it?" she looked at Yoshiro and Saki. Saki nodded.

-"You wouldn't take my cap off." said Yoshiro. He looked at her and got scared.

-"Doiichi closed her eyes and held up a fist. "Just try me, Sketch Yoshiro." she said with a cold smirk. "You should know me better then that."

-Yoshiro grabbed his cap. "Fine. Just leave my cap alone."

-Doiichi went into cute mode. "Okay" -Bomb, stop it. If they see that they are going to know something is up- she thought.

-Sorry, doll. It was you this time. said Bomb.

-Doiichi turned arouund and saw everyone looking at her. "Shit. There's so many people." she whispered. She realized something. "Wait." She turned around to look at the 4 boys. "Since when have you guys gone here?"

-She helped them stand up. "We have been going here for awhile." said Yoshiro. He brushed his uniform off.

-"You just haven't noticed." said Saki. He brushed his uniform off and fixed his hair.

-Doiichi put her hands on her hips. "Well. I would have if you guys told me." The bell rang.

-"Doiichi, we're going to be late." said Daiichi. He, Makoto, and Miharu walked up to her. "Come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the school.

-"Ow. Don't pull, Daiichi." she said. He let her go and she walked beside them. "That hurt." Doiichi rubbed her arm.

-Saki looked at Yoshiro. "Let's go."

-"Whatever."

-"Did you guys hear?" asked Kyushu.

-They looked at him. "What?" asked Saki.

-"Doiichi is thinking of entering the contest. I heard her talking about it the other day." said Kyushu. He started walking towards the school.

-"She said Saki and Yoshiro talked her into it." said Yushi. He Followed Kyushu.

-Lunch Time-

-Doiichi was eating a sandwich when Saki came up behind her and scared her, or tried to. "You can't scare me." said Doiichi. She ate her sandwich. "I have seen scarier things, remember?" She looked at him.

-"You were easy to scare when you were little." chuckled Kyushu.

-Doiichi rolled her eyes. "What were you scared of again?" she looked at him.

-"I'm not scared of anything." Kyushu said proudly.

-Doiichi had something in her hand. "Really?" he nodded. "Guess this is going to happen the hard way." Doiichi sighed. SHe took the thing in her hand and threw it at Kyushu's head. "I will enjoy this."

-Kyushu felt the thing on his head and turned white. "Please don't tell me it's a bug." he whispered.

-Makoto came up. "Why does Kyushu have a spider on his head?" he asked.

-Kyushu froze. "Spider?" He picked it up and looked at it. The thing was fake but he didn't know that. "Doiichi!" yelled Kyushu.

-Doiichi threw away her trash. "Wh-" Her belt flashed and beeped. "Makoto, let's go." SHe looked at him.

-Makoto's belt flashed and beeped. "Okay. Daiichi and Miharu should meet us there." He and Doiichi left the cafe'.

-Saki looked at Yoshiro. "Where are they going?"

-"Who knows?" said Yoshiro. He, Yushi, and Kyushu already knew where they were going but they had promised Doiichi that they wouldn't tell anyone about River or Bomb. "But I they don't plan on skipping school."

XXX

-River slammed into Bruise. "Uh, sorry." she said.

-"It's fine." Bruise said. He looked at her. "Just keep an eye on them."

-River nodded and pushed him out of the way then jumped out of the way. Bruise looked at her. "What the hell was that for!?"

-River pointed in front of him. "Did you want to be burned by Rage's attack? Berserk blocked it and it came towards us!" she yelled. Raze grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way of Brute's attack. "Thanks, Raze."

-"Be careful, River. They seem stringer then last time." said Raze.

-River looked at the Punks. "But I know someone who's stronger." she smirked. Her eyes changed color and in an instance Bomb was out.

-Berserk dodged Rage's attack and saw Bomb. "So she does let Bomb-Bomb out. Huh?" she stopped fighting.

-Rage looked at Bomb and saw her holding her side. "Bomb? What's wrong?" he asked as he flew over to her.

-Bomb looked at him. "The doctors. They injected it. Into her." SHe was panting and her eyes were going blank.

-Brat went over to her . "Let me see." she pushed the boys out of the way and looked at Bomb.

-"What's wrong, Brat!?" yelled Brute.

-"It seems that she is being infected by something. She could get sick or die." said Brat.

-Bomb held up her hand towards Brat. "You think I don't know that?" she blasted Brat and her sisters. "I have to save her." whispered Bomb.

-"What are you talking about?" asked Bruise.

-Bomb looked down. "I am not just her monster side, I AM her. I combined with her other side that was locked away after the death of her mom. If either one of us gets sick or dies, the same will happen to the other." She grabbed her side. "I have to find the scientists that created me so they can save her. She can't die." Bomb looked up. "Sorry, guys, but we have to bolt." She disappeared.

-Raze looked at his brothers. "So, we might lose River and Bomb?" he asked with sad eyes.

-Rage looked at him. "Not if Bomb can find the scientists in time." he said.

-Bruise looked at Raze and Rage. 'River might be a fucking bitch, but I can't let her die. We all care about her and the others would be upset if she wasn't around.' he thought. "We need to help her! She can't die on us!"

-Rage looked at him. "Even if we could, how will we find her?" Rage asked.

-Bruise blinked a few times. "The only labatory that is left, I guess."

-Raze looked at the ground. Then remembered something. "I think I know where Bomb is going." He looked up. "There is an old lab by the prison where I was. Maybe she is going there.

-Rage looked at Raze. "Let's go check it out. If we don't help her, she may not make it in time." he said.

-Bruise and Raze looked at him. "Okay." they said.

-The boys flew off towards the old lab.

XXX

-There was a big explosion at the lab. "What was that!?" yelled one of the scientists.

-The smoke cleared and Bomb was in view. "Yo." she said with a smirk. "I couldn't find the door so I made one myself."

-"Bomb-Bomb!?" yelled another scientist. They were looking at her. "What are you doing here?"

-Bomb winced. "You are trying to kill me but you might also kill your test subject." she said. Bomb's eyes started to change to grey. "I need you to save us. If-if you don't want to save me, then save the girl instead. I care about her too much to let her die so young." Bomb grabbed her side and the scientists moved back. "I won't kill you. Just..." she looked down and closed her eyes. "Just..." SHe looked up and opened her eyes. "Just save Doiichi!" Bomb cried. She had tears in her eyes.

-The scientists looked at her. This was the first time they have seen Bomb cry. "Bomb-Bomb, you really care about this girl, don't you?" Bomb nodded. "We will save you both then."

XXX

After awhile of searching for the right place, the Rowdyrude Boys showed up at the lab. When they walked though the hole in the wall, they saw the scientists talking to Bomb. "What the hell is going on!?" asked Bruise.

-Bomb turned arounf and looked at them. "What's up, cutie?" she said with a smile.

-Bruise blushed. "Stop calling me that!"

-The scientist cleared his thoat. "Now, remember, don't let the doctors inject Doiichi. They are trying to kill her." he said.

-Bomb looked at him. "Really? I never would have guessed."

-"Anyway," he looked at her eyes. "You should rest for the night."

-Bomb sighed. "Wish I could but I have to help Doiichi tonight. The kid doesn't want to show everyone how she sings so she wants me to sing for her."

-Rage walked over to her. "Well, she is going to have to do it herself or not at all. She has to face her fears or she will always be scared. She can't rely on you forever." he said. He looked at her. "So you're going to rest whether you want to or not."

-Bomb looked at him. "Fine. But it's your fault if it happens to her again." she stood up.

-"Let's go already. I'm getting hungry." said Bruise. He walked outside and flew up to the sky.

-Bomb crossed her arms. "He's right. Plus it's getting late. The contest will start soon." She looked at Rage and Raze. "Thank for coming. Doiichi will be fine as long as we stay away from the doctors." She walked outside and looked up.

-Raze ran to her side. "It was Bruises idea." he said with a smile.

-Bomb looked at him. "Really?"

-Rage stopped beside Raze. "Yeah. He was worried about you and Doiichi."

-Bomb smiled and looked up again. "At least he does worry about her but she needs to talk about her past. And soon." The boys looked at her. "Don't worry about it now. Let's go." She flew up.

-"I wonder what she meant." said Rage.

-Raze looked at him. "Maybe Doiichi will tell us soon."

-They followed after Bomb.

XXX

Bomb was flying with Bruise, Rage, and Raze when she smelled something. "Huh? SHe stopped flying.

-The others did the same and looked at her. "What's wrong?" asked Rage.

-Bomb smiled. "Peace." she closed her eyes and changed back to River.

-River opened her eyes and smiled. "Yay. He made more." she said.

-"What the hell are you-" Bruise didn't get to finish.

-"Apple pie, jackass!" she yelled as she flew down and landed.

XXX

-Doiichi was eating pie with Saki when the boys find her. "How is it you always show up as soon as my apple pie's come out of the oven?" asked Saki.

-"Uh." Doiichi looked at him. "I guess it's luck." she shruged.

-Bruise looked at her. "Hey, Doiichi?"

-"Yeah?"

-"You can't avoid the question forever." Doiichi looked at him. "What happened to you in the past?" Bruise asked.

-Doiichi looked at her clean plate. "I guess you should know about my past." she said.

-"Huh?" Saki looked at her. "Doiichi, I thought you wouldn't talk about it ever again."

-"But I have to talk about it. If I don't, I will keep having nightmares about it!"

-"So that's why you scream in your sleep." said Bruise.

-"Sorry, Miharu." said Doiichi. She hit Bruise on the head. "Try thinking about what you say before you say it, bastard!"

-Daiichi sat down across from her. "Just don't tell us something you don't want us to know."

-Doiichi looked at him and nodded. "Okay." 


End file.
